Trust Me
by wyckedfyre
Summary: This story continues after the end of Pure and explores the continued relationship of Misu and Shingyouji. Follow their time together, through fun times and complications. Serious M rated.
1. Reward

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They all come from a wonderful love story Takumi-kun that has inspired me to write my first ever fanfic. I have only seen the movies, and this story assumes you have knowledge of the people and connections in those movies. Along with at least one room - from episodes 3 and 4, they changed sets on 5.

I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it. This story does contain Male on Male relationship with adult content. It's assumed you wouldn't be here if you didn't already know that.

It should be noted I am an American who doesn't always know the correct titles, how the schools exactly work, nor, sadly, the language. I try very hard to make sure I am correct, but I am at the mercy of what other people have translated.

* * *

"Arata-san, please, can I…"

"Are you done?"

"No, but.."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Arata-san, I am cold."

Misu looked up from his book to the boy, then to the neatly stacked clothes sitting on the edge of his bed,

"Have you finished any of your homework?"

Shingyouji looked down at the papers on the desk. "Math. I think."

"Let me see." Shingyouji lifted the papers towards Misu. "No, leave them on the desk."

Misu stood and lay his book down on the table in the center of the small room and walked over to his nearly naked pet who was wearing only a pair of boxers. He reached around Shingyouji, his fingers lightly brushing the boy's shoulder. He watched as Shingyouji shivered deeply at his touch.

"You are cold" Misu teased as he leaned around Shingyouji. Wrapping his arms around his pet's chest he leaned his head in so that his lips rested against Shingyouji right ear.

"Eh? That's not fair, you still have your clothes." Shingyouji said.

Misu smiled. Very slowly he licked his lips. As his tongue reached the curve of Shingyouji's ear he ran it along the side, causing the boy to shiver again.

"I am not the one being punished for doing so poorly in school. You've been getting poor marks and I will not allow my pet to fail. You are better than that." Misu reached one hand out and grabbed the papers Shingyouji had originally indicated. The pages were filled with calculations written out, erased and written again. "And you are confidant in your work?"

Shingyouji only nodded in response. He leaned deeper into Misu's embrace as they both looked at the papers.

"These look better. I see a few mistakes, but you have improved." Misu set the papers down and leaned to the right a little to look at Shingyouji. "What do you have left to finish tonight?"

Shingyouji leaned his head back to look Arata-san in the eyes. "Not much I think. Biology. And finish writing this paper on...Saki-Senpai"

Misu's arms fell away from Shingyouji. His hands hit the desk as his pushed himself up and away. "What?"

"I think he means, I am here."

Misu spun on his heels "Saki?"

"I am sorry, I knocked, but there was no answer. I didn't mean to…interrupt. I was only looking for Takumi." Gii turned his body away from Misu and Shingyouji to look at Takumi's side of the room. His gaze carefully staying high as he turned.

Taking only a moment to get over his initial shock, Misu stepped in front of Shingyouji blocking him from Saki's sight. "He is not here. He is at the library until late. Go find him there." Misu took a step to Saki and the door.

"Yes, I am sorry." Gii continued to turn away from Shingyouji and Misu keeping his eyes level. Misu reached the door as Gii finished turning. Misu pulled the door open quickly, still using his body to block any possible view Gii might catch. While Gii never let a smile reach his lips, Misu could see the laughter in his eyes. Once Gii was through the doorway Misu resisted the urge to slam the door behind him and closed it as calmly as possible. He pulled one of the chairs from the center of the room and shoved against the door. Not as a lock, but a future warning for any more unwelcome visitors.

"Arrogant…" Misu turned to Shingyouji expecting him to have been watching their small drama play out. Always concerned for his Arata-san. Instead he found the boy leaning over the desk looking through his biology book and writing notes. "Ah, you want to make your owner happy?" Misu watched as Shingyouji shifted in his chair but didn't stop working.

MIsu stepped back to end of his bed next to the pile of clothes. He bent over and picked one item out. He could see Shingyouji looking at him from the corner of his eye, but the boy didn't turn his head. He kept scribbling at his papers. Misu moved his hands hiding the piece of clothing from view.

"As a reward for being a diligent pet you can have one item back." Misu moved closer to Shingyouji.

"Ah, Arata-san, I am fine now. I will finish my work." Shingyouji leaned further into this desk, exposing his naked back.

Misu stepped behind the chair, unwrapped the items from his hand and let it slide through his fingers. He held it over Shingyouji's back and let the silky purple tie slid down across Shingyouji's shoulders over his shoulder blades, until it slipped barely over his side.

"Arata-San." Shingyouji sighed. "My work."

Misu grabbed the free end of the tie from next to Shingyouji's side, his fingers tracing along the boy's cold skin.

"I said you are to be punished for doing so poorly. But shouldn't you also be rewarded when you do well."

Shingyouji stopped all movement. His hand stopped writing, his feet stopped fidgeting, his breath caught in his throat. Misu reached the tie around Shingyouji's neck until he held both ends in one hand. Very gently he pulled back. Shingyouji lifted his head away from the desk, but did not lift his body. Misu stepped from behind the chair to Shingyouji's right side. He tugged the tie again, this time a little harder. Shingyouji's paralysis broke. He stood with Misu's pulling, turning his body so they were standing face to face.

Shingyouji reached across the narrow space to touch Arata-san's chest. Misu pushed his hand away. "No." Misu said softly. "I said this is your reward."

Misu stepped backwards pulling the tie and boy with him. Shingyouji stumbled a little as he was dragged along. Once they were both next to the bed, Misu stopped. He let go of one end of the tie and let it fall onto Shingyouji's chest. Shingyouji's eyes left Arata-san's for a moment, watching the silk drop. Misu took that moment to step forward, reach his free hand onto the base of Shingyouji's neck and pull him forward, and kissed him hard, possessively.

Slowly Misu relaxed his hard desire and opened his mouth just a little. He slipped his tongue over his lips and licked at Shingyouji. He felt as Shingyouji quickly inhaled. Misu sent his tongue out again, once more licking Shingyouji's lips, and he was rewarded by the slightest parting. He felt his pet's tongue reaching out meeting his. Misu's knees gave just a little at the touch. Shingyouji tasted slightly of chocolate candies and mint and it made Misu reach for the taste just a little deeper.

While still holding the kiss, Misu dropped the tie the rest of the way on Shingyouji's chest. With his now free hand, he reached between their two bodies. He began to unbutton his own shirt starting at the bottom. Pulling the fabric away bit by bit so their skin could touch. As Misu reached the top of his shirt he reluctantly had to pull away from the kiss. He unbuttoned the last button and shrugged the shirt off one arm. He released his hold on Shingyouji's neck to let the shirt fall the rest of the way.

Before the shirt had reached the floor Misu grabbed Shingyouji again, tilting his head slightly he nipped at Shingyouji's neck. His tongue snaking out and licking at his skin. One hand dug into Shingyouji's hair, while the other traced down from his neck, down his spine, stopping just at the small of his back. He let a finger run along the elastic inside his pet's underware. A groan escaped Shingyouji's lips. Misu worked his tongue back down Shingyouji's neck, licking once under his chin and moving down across his chest. He released his hold on the boy's hair and let his hand slide down onto the Shingyouji's hips. With both hands Misu grabbed the elastic on Shingyouji's underware and started to pull it down.

"Arata-San…" Shingyouji's voice was so soft, Misu almost didn't hear. Misu pulled back slowly to look him in the eye.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I..I…" Shingyouji's broke Misu's gaze.

Misu brought his hand up and lifted Shingyouji's chin forcing the boy to meet his gaze again. Misu could feel Shingyouji's desire, but could see the hesitation in his eyes. "It's okay, my pet. I can still reward you."

"I'm sor.." Misu pulled Shingyouji into his arms, his lips cutting off the apology. One hand held the base of Shingyouji's neck, while the other hand lightly ran up his arm. When Misu reached Shingyouji's shoulder he gently pushed him back a little to force him to turn his back to the bed. Shingyouji followed Misu's prompting, all the while trying to keep his connection to their kiss, leaning in even as Misu pulled back.

"Lay down." Misu whispered. The uncertainty appeared in Shingyouji's eyes again. "You need to trust me, and do as I say."

Shingyouji nodded his head and let himself be lowered onto the bed. He pulled himself onto the bed on top of the covers, positioning himself on his back. Misu picked up the clothes still remaining on his bed and moved them to the table in the middle of the room. The purple tie was still wrapped around Shingyouji's neck. Misu turned off the overhead light as he returned to his bed, leaving only the glow of his desk lamp. While the room was dimmer, he could still see every detail of Shingyouji's face.

"Move over." Shingyouji slid closer to the wall, allowing room for Misu to lay on his side. With his free hand, Misu brushed some of Shingyouji's hair away from his face. He gently stroked the boy's check, studying his face in the soft light. "You do trust me, Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji turned his head to look at Misu. "Aye, Arata-San, I do. I'm so.."

Misu interrupted Shingyouji's second attempt to apologize. "And you're saying you are not ready?"

"No, I mean yes. Oh I don't know." Shingyouji closed his eyes tightly for a moment. He didn't try to apologize for a third time. When he opened them again, Misu was smiling at him. He wasn't laughing or mocking, just smiling.

"If you don't know, you aren't ready." Misu leaned over Shingyouji and let his lips pass over in the barest hint of a kiss "Trust me that I will not force you to do anything you do not want." He leaned down for another soft kiss "You may be mine and you will do as I say, but I will make those choices out of trust." Misu lingered a little longer on his next kiss, this time his tongue just barely licking out at the other boy's lips. "Trust me as I trust you."

Shingyouji's eyes widen at this comment. Misu let him see his smile once more before he leaned down again, this time to press his lips more firmly. His tongue reaching out quicker and finding a response just as fast. Misu let his hand roam over the boy's chest. He could feel Shingyouji's quickened breathing, his hurried heartbeat and hear the little groans that rumbled in his throat. But under all that, Misu could still feel a shiver of cold and not excitement.

Taking all his strength Misu pulled away from Shingyouji's kiss. He once more brushed some hair from the boy's face. "Move over."

"Eh?" Misu tugged at the covers under Shingyouji's body "Oh. Okay." Shingyouji moved over so Misu could pull the cover out from beneath him. Misu moved closer to Shingyouji pulling the covers all the way free.

Misu lay fully down on his back. He stretched out his arm closest to Shingyouji. "Come here." Shingyouji obeyed. Misu wrapped his arm around Shingyouji's body and pulled the covers around them both. Misu could feel Shingyouji's breath along his naked chest.

"Arata-San?"

"Em?"

"I do trust you." Misu tightened his grip just a little.

"Tomorrow you will have more homework to finish. I will find a better punishment if you do not do so well." Misu felt Shingyouji shift beneath him "but your reward will be the same."

He leaned down and kissed the top of Shingyouji's head. Shingyouji settled deeper into Misu's embrace. Shingyouji's breath started to even out. His weight against Misu's side relaxed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. Misu glanced over at the clock. He would let Shingyouji sleep a little while before he had to send his pet back to his room. Just a little longer holding him, feeling him breathing, feeling the weight of his body pressed against his chest. A little longer holding on to the one he could trust.


	2. Late Night

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They all come from a wonderful love story Takumi-kun that has inspired me to write my first ever fanfic. I have only seen the movies, and this story assumes you have knowledge of the people and connections in those movies.

I have decided to continue the story. I already have Chapter 3 planned out in my head and hope to have it finished soon. I think it will be fun for all. But for now I hope you enjoy this little bit until I can post the next part.

And thanks for the reviews. It gives me the encouragement I needed to continue.

* * *

It had been just over two weeks since Shingyouji had fallen asleep in Misu's arms. They had not had a chance to be alone again for any real length of time, only short moments. Takumi, while generous, could not spend every evening away from their shared room. Not that Misu didn't still find ways to reward his pet for doing better and only needed to punish him once more when he did poorly on a test.

After one really good test score Misu went to watch one of Shingyouji's kendo practices. Misu never spoke to Shingyouji, just watched from the doorway. When Shingyouji first noticed Misu standing there he was hit very strongly across his head. Shaking his head a few times Shingyouji turned his full attention back to his class and proceeded to have the best score of the day. Misu left moments before the class ended.

Other smaller praises included being pulled into secluded corners where Misu would grab Shingyouji tightly to his body and leave long delicate kisses on any of Shingyouji's exposed flesh. These meetings would last only moments but would always leave them both breathless. In times when Misu couldn't get Shingyouji alone, he would just grip Shingyouji's tie, and give it a small tug looking the boy directly in the eye. They would never kiss in those moments, but the warm blush of desire always appeared on Shingyouji's cheeks.

Misu's one punishment was to have Shingyouji help Ooji with his cleaning of the executive room. Shingyouji grumbled a bit at that request, but didn't speak out loud. Ooji didn't question why Shingyouji was helping. Instead he avoided Shingyouji as much as possible letting Shingyouji do most of the work.

"Arata-San?"

"Eh?"

"I think I am tired."

Misu looked up from his own homework to see Shingyouji's head dipping low. They were still in the executive room. Ooji had excused himself long ago, leaving Shingyouji and Misu alone. Shingyouji had tried to sit next to Misu, but was directed to the opposite side of the table. "You are still being punished." was all Misu said. Shingyouji nodded his head and moved away. They had continued to work in silence until Shingyouji had spoken.

"Then it is time to stop." Misu glanced at the clock. "It is late. We should head back to the dorms now." Misu started packing his bag, but Shingyouji could barely stay awake enough to put his things away properly. Misu walked around the table and placed his hands over Shingyouji's. "Let me." He gathered up Shingyouji's belongings and put them carefully away in the bag. He placed both bags over his shoulder and tried to pull a reluctant Shingyouji to his feet. "I will carry your bag, but you will need to walk on your own."

Shingyouji made an effort to stand but stayed in his chair. "I am too tired."

"We can't stay here all night." Misu saw the boy smile as he kept his head tucked low. "Oh is this a trick. Shingyouji is too tired to go back to his room and wants to stay here all night with me. When he knows this is impossible." Shingyouji heaved his shoulders with a sigh. "But I can give you reason to stand."

Shingyouji turned his head slightly to look over at Misu, who set the bags back on the table. Misu reached his right hand out to caress the boy's cheek then pulled it away. Shingyouji settled deeper into his seat. With his left hand Misu reached under Shingyouji's tucked chin and forced it up, exposing Shingyouji's face and neck. Misu leaned forward as if to kiss Shingyouji but didn't actually touch him. He let his warm breath flow over Shingyouji's skin. Moving first over his lips, across his cheek, blowing softly at this ear. He traced the curve of Shingyouji's jaw down along his neck, still never letting his lips touch.

Shingyouji leaned towards his touch, but Misu pulled away each time he got too close. Misu danced this way with Shingyouji until he pulled the boy far enough forward that Shingyouji had to stand or fall from his seat. Shingyouji tired no longer pushed himself up into Misu's arms. Misu did not pull away this time, and caught Shingyouji's deep kiss. Shingyouji pressed his whole body close to Misu, and for this first time Shingyouji let Misu feel just how excited he had become. Misu's head began to spin as he felt Shingyouji harden against him.

Misu pulled back from the kiss but couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. "Shingyouji." He wrapped his arms around Shingyouji's back and pulled him in for a tight hug. "You are mine." he whispered in the boy's ear. He felt Shingyouji's hip involuntarily thrust against his body. "But we can't stay."

Misu felt Shingyouji nod against his shoulder. "I know."

As Misu let Shingyouji go from his embrace the boy stumbled a little. "And you need to go to bed. I will walk you to your room." Shingyouji reached for his bag. "No I said I will carry your bag. You will need to walk on your own. Can you?"

"Yes, now."

Misu placed a bag over each shoulder and guided Shingyouji from the room. Misu pushed Shingyouji to lead the way back, otherwise he would have stopped at every chair back and never made it to his room.

After some final steps of coaxing Misu was able to get Shingyouji to his dorm room. Shingyouji was reaching for the handle when Misu suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes, Arata-San?" Shingyouji responded out of reflex.

"On Sunday you will spend the day with me."

"Eh?"

Misu could see that Shingyouji was nearly asleep on his feet. He glanced around the hallway to make sure they were truly alone. He leaned close to his pet's ear. "Shingyouji." he said using the same soft breath he had used before. The reaction was instant. Shingyouji's whole body shivered from head to toe. "Sunday, you will spend it with me. No homework, no books. Just us."

"No lessons?" Shingyouji smiled.

"There might be lessons, but they won't have anything to do with school." Misu leaned in for one last simple kiss. "Now go to bed." Misu handed off Shingyouji's bag and pushed him into his room.

Misu hurried back to his room as there were only minutes left before curfew. When he entered the room he found Takumi studying at his desk.

"You are almost late." Takumi said as he glanced at Misu. "Did Shingyouji-kun keep you, again?"

"I was studying in the executive room." Misu set his bag on his desk. "As you said it is late. I am going to sleep."

"Good night Misu-Kun. Oh, Misu-Kun?"

"Yes Hayama?"

"I will be in the library until late tomorrow."

"That's nice Hayama, but I will also be out tomorrow. Hayama?"

"Eh?"

"Will you really be in the library?"

Takumi turned his head away quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to speak with Saki about something in private and would like to avoid interrupting you two, again."

"I…I…"

"Hayama, will you really be at the library?"

"Yes."

"Then good-night Hayama."

"Good-night, Misu-Kun."


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They all come from a wonderful love story Takumi-kun that has inspired me to write my first ever fanfic. I have only seen the movies, and this story assumes you have knowledge of the people and connections in those movies.

This chapter is much longer than the last two, but I won't apologize for that because I think we all want to spend as much time with these two as possible. There were will be more chapters later as I am not yet ready to leave these two alone. They won't all be like my last three as sometimes relationships have conflict. But you have to believe I will give you payoff in the end. I do not know when Chapter 4 will be ready.

I will also mention again, I am an American. I have never been to Japan. I have tried to research on the internet but I had to take some liberties to make the story work.

* * *

"Arata-san, I am ready." Shingyouji rushed into Misu's room. Misu was looking down tieing his black tie when Shingyouji breezed in. Misu looked up at his pet. He had expected Shingyouji to wear the shirt, what he hadn't expected was the instant hard-on it gave him. "Arata-San?" Misu forced himself to start breathing again. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked." Shingyouji turned back to the door.

"Come here." Misu growled.

"Eh?"

"Come...Here." Misu repeated, his voice low. Shingyouji turned back toward Misu and walked slowly over.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock. We're still going out today?"

Once Shingyouji was within arm's length Misu reached out, one hand around his neck, one around his waist and dragged him close. His lips attacking Shingyouji's, his tongue licking out. It took a moment for Shingyouji to respond. Shingyouji opened his mouth just the smallest amount and Misu found his opening. Misu pushed in, touching, tasting, inhaling. Misu pressed his body into Shingyouji forcing the boy to step backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. Misu let go of Shingyouji's waist and ran a hand along his chest feeling the soft fabric and Shingyouji's pounding heart.

Misu released Shingyouji's lips and worked his way to his ear. "I want you Shingyouji." Misu felt Shingyouji's desire rise up, at the same time as he felt Shingyouji pull away just a little. "Do you still trust me?"

"Yes." Shingyouji barely responded louder than a whisper.

"Good."

Misu moved his hands off Shingyouji and planted them against the wall on either side of the boy's head. He took several deep breathes as he looked the Shingyouji in the eye. He used every bit of willpower to get his body back under control. Misu finally lowered his arms, took a few steps back and took one large last deep breath. Shingyouji remained pressed against the wall.

"We have a train to catch." Misu looked down at his tie. It was a mess. He pulled it off and started tieing it again. His hands shook a little as he twisted it into place.

"Train? Are we leaving campus Arata-San? I didn't ask for permission." Shingyouji took a step towards Misu, his face suddenly filled with panic.

"Yes you did. Or I did for you. And I already made sure it was approved."

A large smile spread across Shingyouji's face. "So we're going on a real date?"

Misu let a small smile reach his lips in response. "Yes we are."

"I didn't think we would when we never went out on summer vacation."

"You know what happened. My father called me away. Let's go."

Shingyouji took three quick steps over to Misu. Misu almost took a step away, but stopped himself. He had to force himself not to press into Shingyouji again and instead remain close without touching.

"I'm ready." Shingyouji said.

The walk to the train station was mostly quiet. Most of the other students were taking advantage of their off day to sleep in and start slow. The most noise was from Shingyouji who would wonder aloud every few moments about what they would do in town.

"We're going to a restaurant." Misu finally responded. They had reached the train station and were outside waiting for it to arrive. The late morning air was already promising for a sunny autumn day.

"Arata-san. I know that. There has to be more than that. Why would we take the train, there are closer places here. And all day? Eating doesn't take all day."

"Do you really want to know what I've planned for our date?"

"No. I think I prefer to be surprised. I trust Arata-San." Shingyouji smiled at Misu as he said this.

"Good. When we get to the city, you need to walk beside me, not behind as usual."

Shingyouji lost a bit of his smile. "But I always…"

"Not when we are there. You need to stay where I can see you. I wouldn't want to lose my pet."

"Aye, Arata-San, I will walk beside you."

A few minutes later the small train arrived. They boarded and sat in the back car. At the moment they were alone. Misu almost put his arm around Shingyouji but the boy kept fidgeting too much to be comfortable.

"Arata-San?"

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"You look nice today." For their outing Misu had selected black slacks, his button down silver shirt and a black tie.

He reached down and straightened his tie, without looking up he said. "You do too."

"I wasn't sure if I should wear this shirt today. I knew it was for our date, but I wasn't sure about today."

"You weren't sure when I told you that I wanted to spend all day with you alone it was a date?"

"I was tired. I thought maybe I had dreamt it all up."

"You dressed up for today, came bounding in to my room this morning yelling about being ready, even though you weren't sure it was real." Shingyouji's feet kicked at the floor of the train. "What would you have done if it had been a dream?"

Shingyouji suddenly smiled. "Lay down on your bed and go back to sleep. Then I would dream us on a date."

"And what did you expect me to do once you were sleeping in my bed?"

"Join me and we go on a dream date." Shingyouji laughed.

Misu lifted his arm and scruffed up Shingyouji's hair. "You are annoying."

Shingyouji stopped laughing and looked at Misu. Misu smiled at him.

"Arata-San."

Shingyouji leaned over and hugged Misu. "I love you." Misu held the hug for a moment, then released Shingyouji.

"So annoying."

They traveled the rest of the way in silence. The train made a few additional stops, picking up more passengers along the way. Soon the car was filled with people. Shingyouji happily smiled at every person that entered, bowing his head to those that responded. Misu had to take deep controlled breaths each time Shingyouji used his lap to lean across him to look out the window. A few times he risked inhaling Shingyouji's clean scent.

"We're here." Misu said, indicating to Shingyouji that it was time to get up. They filed out with the small crowd of people, Shingyouji doing his best to stay next to Misu as promised.

They had traveled to a popular tourist city. Sitting lower in the mountains then Shidou it was still a lovely little place to visit. It was well known as a city to get away from it all. A place to relax, enjoy good food, take a stroll, shop for books, take in a spa day, sit at a tea house. A place to get lost where most people wouldn't remember after you had gone. Most people.

They walked up a few blocks stopping at a nice looking noodle house. As they were being seated a young girl grabbed the arm of the waitress leading them. The waitress nodded her head at the girl and redirected Misu and Shingyouji to an empty part of the restaurant. Misu looked around at the empty tables between them and the rest of the customers.

"Why did they sit us so far away from everyone else?" Misu asked quietly.

"Because they knew we are on a date?" Shingyouji whispered back.

Misu smiled at him. "No. I don't think that's why."

"Would you like tea?" Misu was startled as the same young girl from before approached from behind him. She stood there holding a pot of tea, staring at Shingyouji with a large smile.

"Yes please." Misu responded. The girl didn't turn her head at all as she set the pot of tea down, her eyes focused completely on Shingyouji.

"Let me know when you are ready to order." She backed away not turning around until she reached the wall. Misu watched her closely as she left. She was a pretty little thing. Large eyes, soft skin, long hair. He saw her smile brighten a little and turned to see Shingyouji smiling back at her. His stomach tightened into a knot.

"Now I understand." Misu said.

"Understand what?" Shingyouji asked looking to Misu.

"Why we're sitting here."

"Why?" Misu just shook his head at Shingyouji. "Arata-San you look a little pale? Should we leave?"

Misu looked down at his hands and realized he was clenching them tightly. He forced himself to relax. "No. We should eat."

"Oh okay. As long as you're okay. What should we get?" After looking through the menu they both decided on what to select. Misu reluctantly called the girl back. She nearly skipped to their table.

"What would you like?"

"We would like." Misu pointed at the menu, but the girl wouldn't look. He sighed. "Shingyouji would you order for us? I'll be right back."

"Huh? Oh yes." Shingyouji turned his attention to the girl while Misu excused himself from the table. He scanned the restaurant and headed to the restroom. He stood before the mirror looking at his unsmiling face for a moment before leaning down to wash his hands. When he returned to the table the girl was still there after having turned in their order.

"Shidou sounds like an interesting school."

"It is. I like it there. It's where I met Arata-san." Shingyouji turned his smile to Misu. Misu pulled his chair back and sat down. He bowed towards the girl but didn't say anything.

"Do you get a lot a free time?" The girl stepped a little closer to Shingyouji her back turning to Misu.

"Some, but I've been using it to study. I've been falling behind and Arata-San has been helping me."

"That's nice that your friend is helping you study. But you should have time for fun as well."

"Oh Arata-San and I have fun too."

"Shingyouji." Misu sat straight up. He hadn't meant to be so loud.

"Yes Arata-San?"

"I am sure she doesn't want to hear about all your daily activities at Shidou." Misu saw the faintest blush appear on Shingyouji's cheeks.

"I don't mind. It sounds fun." The girl glanced at Misu wrinkling her nose at him. She turned back to Shingyouji. "What do you do for fun?"

"Well..I…"

"Kako, their food is ready. Please come get it." A waitress called from the back.

"I'll be right back."

"She's nice."

"Yes she is. To you."

"Arata-San, what do you mean by that?"

"It's...nothing."

Shingyouji cocked his head at Misu but didn't say anything.

The girl reappeared carrying both their plates. "I hope you enjoy your lunch." She placed their lunches down, giving Shingyouji an extra smile. As she walked away Misu noticed a small piece a paper under Shingyouji's plate. Misu looked over to make sure the girl was not looking. He reached over and slipped the paper out.

"What's that?" Shingyouji asked.

"Nothing." Misu stuffed it into his pocket before Shingyouji could look any further.

"Okay. Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

As they ate Shingyouji looked around the restaurant. "This is a nice place. The have good noodles. We should come back."

"Maybe." Was all Misu could say.

At the end of the meal they walked to the front counter and paid. Misu noticed the girl peak out from inside the kitchen. He didn't say anything to Shingyouji, but he noticed anyway. She smiled and waved at him. Shingyouji smiled and waved back. Misu shook his head and took Shingyouji by the wrist. "Time to go."

Once on the street Misu let go, allowing Shingyouji to catch up and walk next to him. As they walked they passed a small park. Misu glanced at his watch. "Let's walk here."

They turned off the sidewalk into the park. As they walked deeper they found themselves walking with more people. They followed along with the flow of people until the reached a clearing where there was a small stage and a group of young men singing. The lawn area was filled people sitting in chairs surrounding the stage.

"Let's stay for a bit." Misu suggested.

"Okay."

Misu lead Shingyouji off the main path and over to a crop of trees. Misu found a slightly secluded tree that still allowed a view of the stage. He leaned his back against the tree. "Come here." Misu stretched out his arms.

Shingyouji looked around. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, come here." Shingyouji turned and let him himself be pulled into Misu's embrace. Misu closed his eyes. He let himself relax into the music and the feel of Shingyouji's warm body pressed into his. He could feel Shingyouji swaying with the music, occasionally tapping his foot to the beat.

After a few songs Shingyouji spoke. "Misu?"

"Em?"

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes Shingyouji. Are you?"

"I am very happy. I've been able to spend all day with Arata-San. And I didn't have to do any homework."

Misu leaned his head closer to Shingyouji's ear. "The day's not over yet." Misu looked at his wrist watch. "We need to get moving."

"Where are we going now?"

"We're getting dessert."

Shingyouji pulled away from Misu, leaving him feeling a little cold. Misu wanted to pull Shingyouji's body right back into his embrace, but that would have to wait until later.

They followed the trail back out of the park onto the main street. They walked for many blocks before stopping in front of a pastry shop.

"They all look so good. What should we pick?" Shingyouji paced up and down the display case quickly looking at each treat. There were rows of colorful cakes, pies, fruits and other sweets. Misu had a very specific treat in mind.

"We're getting these ones." Misu pointed at a stack of small chocolate truffles.

Shingyouji looked over and smiled. "Oh those look good."

"Three to go, please." Misu told the shopkeeper.

Shingyouji looked at him. "To go?" The large smile slipped a little from Shingyouji's face.

The shopkeeper wrapped the three chocolates into a blue box and tied it with a ribbon.

"We have an appointment. We're eating these there." Misu responded.

"Appointment? I don't understand Arata-San. What are we doing?"

Misu handed over the money to the shopkeeper as the shopkeeper handed him the blue box.

"You'll find out. And we need to go now." Misu walked out the door while Shingyouji stayed behind. "Shingyouji." Misu called. Shingyouji ran after Misu at first walking behind. "Shingyouji, next to me."

"Sorry." Shingyouji caught up. "Are we going to a movie?"

"No."

"We just had lunch. Are we meeting someone?"

"No, Shingyouji."

"Where are we going?"

"You will see. We're almost there. Now stop trying to guess."

Misu looked over at Shingyouji and gave him a small smile. Shingyouji's face lit up in response. "Okay Arata-San. It's a surprise."

They rounded one last corner and stopped before a beautiful two story brick building. The small sign out front read _Onsen Spa_.

"In here."

Shingyouji stopped. "Oh Arata-San, I don't know. I don't want to be naked in front of a bunch of other men. Especially not with you there." Misu looked over at Shingyouji, but didn't say anything. "Okay Arata-San, I trust you."

Misu lead the way up the front steps and went through the front door first. A young woman looked up from behind the counter as they entered.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I have a reservation for Misu Arata."

"Um, I am not seeing anything."

"The reservation was made by Saki Giichi for me."

The looked down and smiled. "Ah yes, here it is." She looked up again at Misu then at Shingyouji. "But I think your friend is playing a joke on you. He booked you the couples bath."

"He does that." Misu smiled at her.

"I'm sorry we don't have any single rooms left."

"That's okay. The jokes on him. We're good classmates. We can share the bath."

"If you are sure."

"Shingyouji will you be okay sharing a bath with me?"

"Ah, yes Arata-San. I can share a bath with you." Misu turned to look at Shingyouji. The boy was fidgeting around the waiting room, looking down at his feet.

The woman also looked over to Shingyouji. "Don't worry. The room has two bathtubs. They are just really close together."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Shingyouji said. He didn't stop looking at this feet.

"How much do I owe you?"

"It appears Saki Giichi has covered it. He really went all out on this joke didn't he?"

"It appears so."

"Mayako. Will you please show these two...gentlemen to room 214."

"Gentlemen?" Mayako appeared from behind a curtain. The question dying on her lips even as she asked it. "Oh sorry. Of course, room 214. Follow me please. There are towels and robes provided in the room. We have bottles of water in the room that you are free to take." Misu followed her down the hall and up the stairs. Shingyouji followed 3 steps behind. "The room is here at the end the hall. Completely separate from all other rooms. The view looks out to the woods behind us. We are the last building before the woods." She opened the door to let them both enter. Shingyouji walked into the room but didn't look up. Misu stayed by Mayako as she stood near the door.

The room was not too large. Big enough to hold a side table with two chairs to the left upon entering the room. In the back left corner was a shower with two stone seats. A shelving unit with white towels and bottled water was set in the back wall next to the shower. The windows were on the far right wall with sheer curtains covering from floor to ceiling. Along the right wall next to the door were a series of hooks, two were already taken by white robes. Next to the hooks was a small dresser. In the center of the room were the two large stone tubs that sat above ground. They were placed within a foot of each other.

"There is a small buzzer here by the door should you need anything." Mayako continued "But otherwise you will be left totally alone." She looked quickly between Misu and Shingyouji. "The tubs are very easy to fill and drain. If the water becomes too cold you may drain them and add more water. You do not need to ask us to freshen the water."

"Thank you. We will let you know if we need anything."

Mayako started to take a step away then stopped. She leaned close to Misu and whispered to him so that only he would hear. "Even though there are two tubs. One will hold two people." Her eyes glanced at Shingyouji and smiled. Misu followed her gaze to look at Shingyouji standing at the window looking out. Misu turned back but Mayako was already walking away quickly.

Misu closed the door and locked it. They were alone. For what felt like the first time in forever. Even at Shidou there was always someone potentially around any corner. Misu slipped out of his shoes and placed them next to Shingyouji's who had removed his the second he entered. He removed his watch and set it on the dresser.

"Shingyouji." Shingyouji didn't respond. He remained fixed at the window. "My pet, come here." Shingyouji turned and looked at Misu. Misu was standing next to the side table with chairs. He set down the pastry box containing the three chocolate truffles. "We're having dessert now, and I want you to sit here." Misu didn't speak loudly.

Shingyouji nodded his head and walked over. Misu stood there while he waited for to Shingyouji to take his seat. "Are you suddenly afraid of me Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji's head snapped up to look at Misu. "Eh? No Arata-San. I am not afraid. I am just.."

"Unsure what's going to happen?"

Shingyouji nodded his head.

"I'm going to make you happy, my pet." Misu reached out and stroked the boy's cheek. Shingyouji leaned into it. "And you will do as I say."

"Yes Arata-San."

"Good, now sit down." Shingyouji took the seat that Misu had indicated. Misu stepped around and took the other chair. Misu slid the pastry box closer the himself and pulled the ribbon off. He opened the lid and pulled out the three chocolates Shingyouji started to reach for one. "No." Misu wasn't loud, just direct. "Move your chair closer to mine."

Shingyouji pulled his chair until his knees were pressed against Misu's. Misu picked up the first chocolate, held it out towards Shingyouji who had leaned forward, then turned and placed it in his own mouth instead. Misu closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sweet and bitter chocolate. He could feel Shingyouji squirm in his seat, but said nothing. After Misu finished chewing and swallowing he opened his eyes. Shingyouji was looking at him with his puppy eyes, but hadn't moved to take any of the chocolates.

Misu reached over for another chocolate. Shingyouji watched him, but stayed with his back against the chair. "Don't you want this one?" Misu held the chocolate out between his fingers. He held it out just far enough to force Shingyouji to lean forward again. He let Shingyouji take the chocolate from his fingers. Misu smiled at Shingyouji as the boy closed his own eyes as he chewed on the treat.

Shingyouji opened his eyes and smiled at Misu. "That tastes really good." Shingyouji looked at the remaining one chocolate.

Misu picked up the chocolate and held it out between them. "We'll share the last one." Misu took the chocolate and put it in his mouth. Shingyouji smiled. "Come here." Misu grabbed the front of Shingyouji's shirt and pulled him closer. Their lips met, mouths parted and their tongues entwined. The chocolate passed back and forth. Misu's head swam with the taste of sweet and bitter wrapped around Shingyouji's tongue. As the chocolate slowly melted away they released their kiss, both breathing heavily. Misu still held tightly to the front of Shingyouji's shirt.

"That tasted better." Misu managed to say, after catching his breath. Shingyouji looked him in the eye and smiled. Misu let go of Shingyouji's shirt, stood and walked over to the tubs. He opened the taps to both. He turned back to Shingyouji and walked around behind him. He leaned on the back of the chair. "You know I was very jealous today."

Shingyouji jumped up out his chair his eyes wide. "What? Why? Was it when I was watching the guys singing, they were good singers, but."

"No. It wasn't them." Misu reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. "It was this."

"What's that?" Shingyouji reached for the paper. Misu pulled it away.

"It's that waitress's phone number."

Shingyouji cocked his head at him. "Waitress? The one..from the noodle house. Why would she give me her phone number?"

"Because she was flirting with you. And you made me jealous."

"But I didn't flirt with her."

Misu held the paper up. "I was still jealous." He ripped the paper in half. Ripped it again and again, and let the pieces fall to the floor. Misu stepped closer to Shingyouji. "I didn't like the feeling of someone flirting with my pet." Misu took another step.

"Arata-San, I wasn't flirting back. I wouldn't want to." Misu took another step forward. Shingyouji stepped backwards.

"Because you're mine?" Misu stepped forward again.

"Yes, I am yours." Shingyouji took another step back and found himself pressed against the wall for the second time that day. Misu stepped closer. He put his arms on either side of Shingyouji's head.

"Mine." Misu leaned in and kissed Shingyouji very lightly. "Stay here."

Misu turned and went over to the tubs. They were nearly full. He gave them a little longer, then turned them off. He turned back to Shingyouji. The boy was still standing against the wall.

"Now come here." Shingyouji walked over to Misu. "Undress." Shingyouji lifted his hands and reached for his top button. "No. Undress me." Shingyouji lifted his gaze to look directly at Misu. "You heard me."

Shingyouji stepped closer to Misu. Shingyouji raised his hands. He took hold of Misu's tie and slipped it off. He was about the drop it on the floor. "No, treat that carefully, or I will use it to tie you up." Shingyouji inhaled quickly. Misu lightly laughed. "But not today. I will save that for another day."

Shingyouji moved over to the hooks and slid the tie over the first hook. He returned to Misu. Shingyouji started unbuttoning Misu's shirt from the bottom. His fingers brushed against Misu's skin as he worked the first few buttons.

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes Arata-San." Shingyouji stopped with the buttons and looked up at Misu.

"Seduce me." Misu saw Shingyouji swallow hard, then nod his head. Shingyouji slid his fingers into Misu's waistband and pulled. Misu was forced to follow. Shingyouji stopped in front of the sheer curtains, bathing them both in warm afternoon sunlight. Shingyouji released his hold on Misu's waist band. His hands slid under the part of the shirt he had already undone. Misu's breath grew a little more labored. Shingyouji slid his hands up over Misu's smooth skin to the next button. He moved the fabric aside, leaned down, kissed just below where the button touched and popped the button open. He proceed this way with each button until he reached the top, kissing Misu on his collar bone.

Not letting his hands leave Misu's skin he slid the shirt backwards over Misu's shoulders and down his arms. Shingyouji hands followed the fabric down Misu's arms. Just before the shirt fell Shingyouji grabbed it and held it tight, trapping Misu's arms behind him. Misu felt himself be trapped and for a moment resisted. Then he felt Shingyouji's sweet breath on his chest, followed by the flick of a tongue. Misu moaned. He stopped resisting.

Shingyouji worked his tongue lightly over Misu's chest. He moved slowly over until he very lightly licked out at Misu's nipple. Misu could not stop himself as his hips thrust forward into Shingyouji. The pain and pleasure it caused nearly made Misu's knees buckle.

"Shingyouji." Misu moaned.

Misu was rewarded with another flick of the tongue. His hips thrust again. Shingyouji had to feel his hard-on pressed into his body.

Shingyouji suddenly released the shirt and stepped back. Misu had to grab the side of the closest tub to keep from falling over. Shingyouji stepped around Misu and placed his shirt with the tie on the hook.

When he returned he knelt in front of Misu. Misu lifted his feet and allowed Shingyouji to slip off each sock. Shingyouji placed them neatly into the shoes by the door.

Shingyouji walked back to Misu and stood before him. Misu restrained himself from grabbing Shingyouji and pinning him to the wall again. Shingyouji reached out, his hand trembling slightly, and unfastened Misu's belt. He reached for the button but let his fingers slide between the fabric against Misu's skin. Misu gripped the tub even tighter. His breath caught in his throat. Shingyouji slowly slide his fingers away. He undid the pants button. He pulled the zipper down very slowly his hand running along the full length of Misu's front side. Misu stumbled. Only his grip on the tub kept him from falling completely.

Shingyouji pulled away and Misu almost cried out in pain from the lack of his touch. Shingyouji placed his hands on Misu's hips. As he started to pull Misu's pants down he leaned in kissing along Misu's stomach. Occasionally letting his tongue lick out, sending tiny waves of pleasure through Misu. Once Shingyouji's lips reach the waistband of Misu's boxers he turned his head to kiss down the side of his left leg.

Misu's grip on the tub was beginning to falter. His hands were beginning to shake along with this knees. Shingyouji followed his leg down until he reached his knee then stopped. Misu's pants were at his feet. Shingyouji looked up at Misu.

"You need to lift your foot." Shingyouji whispered.

"I don't think I can."

Shingyouji pushed himself up, his hands running along Misu's sides as he did so. "Hold on to me." Misu put his one free hand on the boy's shoulder, not yet ready to let go of the tub. He carefully lifted one foot. Shingyouji used his foot to pull a portion of the pants free. Misu lifted his other foot and Shingyouji pushed the pants completely away. Misu didn't let go.

"I need to.." Shingyouji started.

"No. You need to stay right here." Misu just held on with Shingyouji staring at him. Here was his pet fully clothed and this time it was only him in his boxers. And he couldn't have been more turned on. And yet still he restrained himself. "Shingyouji…" he paused. He breath was still labored.

"Aye Arata-San?"

"Shingyouji, you see I filled both tubs."

"Aye Arata-San?"

"You may choose your own tub. But I wish for you to join me." Shingyouji looked to both of the tubs. "This is not a command. But a request. I wish to feel you, all of you next to me. I wish to make you happy." Misu could see the small trace of doubt in Shingyouji's eyes. "Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji looked back at Misu. "Aye Arata-San?"

"I am not asking you for that. I told you I am making choices out of trust. I will see when you are ready. I am just asking if you are willing for this step. Here where we are truly alone to let me feel all of you next to my skin. To allow me that pleasure and to give you pleasure."

The doubt slipped from Shingyouji's eyes. He nodded his head. "Aye Arata-San."

Misu smiled. "Then you will join me?" Shingyouji blushed and nodded his head again. "Good. Then finish undressing me." Misu released his grip on Shingyouji. He had recovered just enough that he thought he could stand on his own.

Shingyouji let his hands slid down Misu's body. Misu was wrong. He grip on the tub slipped, and he had to reach out and grab the boy's shoulder to steady himself. Shingyouji stopped.

"No, keep going." Misu moaned. He released his hold on Shingyouji and readjusted his grip on the tub, holding on as tight as possible. Shingyouji fingers slid into the waistband of Misu's boxers. He pulled the waistband away from Misu and started to pull down. He slid the boxers just past Misu's erect cock and stopped. Misu looked down.

"Shingyouji please, don't stop." Shingyouji looked up at Misu. His pet was smiling. "Shingyouji, what.."

Shingyouji shot out his tongue. Misu's knees melted. He's free hand instinctively went to the closest thing which was Shingyouji's head. The sudden weight pushed Shingyouji's head forward. Shingyouji opened his mouth and sucked in the tip of Misu's cock.

"Shingyouji," Misu moaned. "Wait." Shingyouji didn't. He leaned in deeper taking in a bit more of Misu. "You don't need.." Shingyouji flicked his tongue. Misu stopped speaking.

Misu's hand tightened its grip in Shingyouji's hair. Shingyouji pushed Misu's boxers the rest of the way to the floor freeing his hands. He reached one hand up and let his fingers play against Misu's skin. First teasing along Misu's stomach, tracing a line down his leg until he reached Misu's inner thigh. Shingyouji brought his other hand up and wrapped it around Misu's erection.

Misu used every bit of strength he had to keep himself standing. Shingyouji used his lips, tongue and hands to bring Misu to a new level of excitement he had not yet felt. "Shingyouji, I'm.." Misu tried to pull Shingyouji head away by his hair but Shingyouji resisted. "Shingyouji I can't stop." Shingyouji opened his eyes and looked up at Misu. Looking into Shingyouji's eyes Misu reached his climax. His hips bucked as Shingyouji held on.

Once Misu was spent Shingyouji finally let go. Misu released his hold on the tub and let his knees buckle beneath him. He knelt to the floor next to Shingyouji.

"Shingyouji, that was." Shingyouji turned to look at Misu and smiled.

"Nice?"

"Unexpected."

Shingyouji leaned over into Misu. "I know. I hadn't planned to. But I was suddenly overcome." Shingyouji blushed and looked away.

"I did tell you to seduce me. And you did." Misu grabbed Shingyouji by the shirt and pulled him close. Misu kissed Shingyouji deeply. He held the kiss for a few moments then let Shingyouji go. "You are a good, obedient pet. And now it's your turn to undress and get in the bath with me."

Misu stood and pulled Shingyouji to his feet. Shingyouji picked up Misu's pants and boxers and placed them neatly on the hook. Misu stepped to the closest tub and slipped into the warm water. Misu leaned back into the tub and watched Shingyouji. The boy started to unbutton his shirt.

"Turn around."

Shingyouji nodded his head and turned facing Misu. He looked down at himself as he undressed. First he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it from his shoulders. He caught it with one hand and threw it carelessly onto one of the hooks. He unfastened his belt and pants button. He pulled the zipper down. Placing his hands at his hips he pushed his pants down. He kicked them away and left them on the floor.

Shingyouji reached for his boxer waistband. He finally looked up as he pushed his boxers down. Misu watched on with a small smile. He looked at the boy's chest, watching it rise and fall deeply with each breath. His arms flexed as they moved with each article of clothing removed. Misu watched closely as Shingyouji lowered his boxers. His pet's erection had been obvious through the fabric and now was free. Misu's smile widened even more. Shingyouji kicked the boxers away toward the pants and started moving to the tub.

"Shingyouji?"

"Arata-San?"

"Your socks." Misu didn't think the boy could look any more embarrassed.

"Oh." Shingyouji quickly pulled them off and threw them at his shoes.

Misu pulled himself up a little higher in the tub giving Shingyouji a place to slide into. Shingyouji climbed into the tub and sat between Misu's legs. He leaned back with his back against Misu's chest. Only water separated their skin. His position put his head just below Misu's chin. The water was just deep enough to reach Shingyouji mid chest.

"Is the water too cold?" Misu asked.

"No it's okay."

Misu wrapped his arms around Shingyouji. "Does this feel good?"

"Arata-San. You know it does."

Misu slowly pulled his right hand up along Shingyouji's chest. His fingers making the thinnest of connection through the water. Misu felt the boy's whole body shudder. "Do you like that?"

"Yes." Was all Shingyouji could whisper out.

Misu took both hands and ran them very slowly over Shingyouji's chest. He could feel Shingyouji's body shudder.

"Come closer."

"Eh?"

Misu moved his hands around and placed them under Shingyouji's arms and pulled. He then began to close this legs. This forced Shingyouji to sit on him placing his head at nearly level with his. Misu shifted over to the right and Shingyouji to the left.

With their heads now even Misu nuzzled into Shingyouji's hair breathing deeply. His hands continued their light exploration of Shingyouji's chest, occasionally grazing his stomach, and slightly lower, only to move away again.

Misu shifted again, this time leaning his lips against Shingyouji's ear. "You feel so good against me. I like the way you feel."

Shingyouji could only exhale in response.

"I like the way you respond to my touch." As Misu said the word touch he flicked out his tongue at the same time his hands slid past Shingyouji's nipples.

Shingyouji gasped in response, his hips bucking involuntarily.

"How my slightest touch gives you pleasure." Misu let his right hand drift further down. He looked down Shingyouji's trembling body, past his shallow breathes, down to his erect cock. "How much my touch brings you to this." Misu took hold of his pet's erection and Shingyouji whole body jerked in response. "I like making my pet feel pleasure." Misu slowed his rhythm. "Would you like me to continue?"

Shingyouji opened his mouth but no sound came out. Misu stopped stroking. "I asked if you would like me to continue?"

"Yes, please." Shingyouji moaned.

Misu started moving again. He brought his left hand up and forced Shingyouji to turn his head towards him. Misu shifted his body beneath Shingyouji so that he could still touch him and lock his lips around Shingyouji's. The response was immediate. Shingyouji's tongue found his as they fiercely kissed. Misu's pace quickened as he felt Shingyouji's body thrust into his hand.

With a little effort and a bit of concentration Misu popped the drain on the tub. The water began to drain quickly leaving just their dripping naked bodies.

Shingyouji moaned into Misu's mouth as Misu felt his pet's body began to convulse. His hips thrusting hard against Misu's hand. Shingyouji released the kiss and moaned loudly as his body rose up once more and dropped. Misu held onto Shingyouji until he was soft again then let go.

Shingyouji's body sagged into Misu. Misu wrapped his arms around Shingyouji's body and kissed his ear. "My pet." Misu whispered very softly.

They lay that way for a little longer before their wet bodies became too cold exposed in the open air. "Get up. Clean up, and I will empty and refill the other bath."

Misu helped push Shingyouji to his feet and pulled himself up. He leaned over to other bath and pulled its drain. Once empty he refilled it with hotter water. He climbed over the edge and settled into the tub. Shingyouji came back over and stood next to the tub.

"Get in here."

"Yes Arata-San."

Shingyouji climbed into the tub and settled between Misu's legs. He lay his head back on his chest. Misu wrapped his arms around Shingyouji's chest and snaked his legs around Shingyouji's legs. Shingyouji placed his hands over Misu's. Misu let out a little sigh.

"Arata-San?"

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"I love you." Misu tightened his grip on Shingyouji.

Both relaxed into the water. Their naked bodies entwined with each other. Their soft skin heating at the touch. They lay in silence. Shingyouji's head rising and falling with Misu's measured breathing. Time passed slowly as they rested there being alone in each other's company.

When the water began to cool Misu moved. He leaned down and kissed the top of Shingyouji's head. "It's time to go."

Shingyouji let out a sad sigh. "Okay." Misu released his hold and helped Shingyouji out of the tub. Misu pulled himself out. They both went to the back corner and turned on the shower to wash off the mineral water.

Shingyouji reached for the bar of soap and started rubbing himself.

"Let me." Misu took the soap out of Shingyouji's hands. Misu rubbed the soap across Shingyouji's arms. He ran his hands over Shingyouji's chest, down his stomach and over his hips.

Misu knelt in front of Shingyouji and washed down one leg and up the other. Misu looked straight ahead from his knelt position and saw Shingyouji respond to his touch. Misu smiled. He pushed himself to standing. He leaned in for a light kiss. "I wish we had more time. But we do need to go."

Misu quickly soaped himself off as Shingyouji watched. He turned off the water and grabbed two towels from the shelf. He handed one to Shingyouji. They rubbed themselves dry. Misu used his towel to help finish drying Shingyouji's back. They moved across the room to stand next to their clothes. They stood there for a moment, dry and naked.

"Did my pet have a good day?" Misu reached up and stroked Shingyouji's cheek.

"Yes Arata-San. This was a good date."

"Do you want to do it again?"

"Yes. I do." Shingyouji said eagerly.

"Good. We will. We should get dressed now."

Misu pulled on his boxers and pants first while Shingyouji gathered his boxers and pants from the floor and pulled them on quickly. Misu was just reaching for his shirt when Shingyouji threw his shirt on. Misu reached out and stopped him from buttoning it.

"This shirt." Misu rubbed his fingers along the front of the shirt. "Turn around." Shingyouji smiled and obeyed. Misu wrapped his arms around Shingyouji and began buttoning Shingyouji's shirt from top to bottom. Misu leaned over and kissed Shingyouji's ear. Shingyouji twisted around to face Misu.

Misu leaned down and pressed his lips against Shingyouji's. Shingyouji responded to his touch, parting his mouth. Their tongues found each other, entwining in one last deep shared kiss before returning to the real world. After a few moments Misu pulled away first.

"We really do have to go." Misu unhooked his shirt and threw it on. He quickly buttoned it up. He grabbed the tie, looked at it, and stuffed it in his pocket. He grabbed his watch off the dresser and slid it on. They slipped their socks and shoes on. Misu unlocked the door and opened it.

"Arata-San?"

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"Why was the reservation under Saki-Senpai's name?"

"He now owes me two favors."

"Eh?"

"Nevermind."

They walked down the hallway and entered the lobby. Mayako was standing at the counter. She looked up at the two as they approached.

"Did you have a relaxing time?"

Shingyouji smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"I hope to see you...two again." Mayako smiled at them.

"Maybe." Misu nodded at her. "Shingyouji time to go." Misu walked ahead and Shingyouji followed a few steps behind. Misu sighed. "Shingyouji beside me."

"Sorry Arata-San." Shingyouji skipped a few steps forward to walk next to Misu. For a moment their hands brushed.

"Tomorrow you will need to return to your studies."

"I know."

"Then tomorrow your punishment...and your rewards will begin again."

"Yes Arata-San."

"Good, but now we have a train to catch."

They walked side by side through town until they reached the train station. When the train pulled in it wasn't as nearly as full as when the arrived in town. They found two seats together near the back. Once seated Shingyouji rested his head on Misu's shoulder. Misu reached up and brushed some hair out of Shingyouji's eyes. One or two people may have glanced their way. Only tourists who they would never see again. Misu slid his hand into Shingyouji's and held it.

The train slowly emptied leaving Misu and Shingyouji alone. One last stop brought them to their final destination. They exited the train and walked back up to the gates of Shidou. Shingyouji started to slow down as they reached the dorms. He fell a few steps behind Misu. Misu walked all the way to Shingyouji's door. The halls were filled with students enjoying their free evening. They were no longer alone.

"Good night, Shingyouji."

"Good night Arata-San."

"Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow."


	4. Letters

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They all come from a wonderful love story Takumi-kun that has inspired me to write my first ever fanfic. I have only seen the movies, and this story assumes you have knowledge of the people and connections in those movies.

I want to thank you all again for any reviews. I am an incredibly shy person in real life and sharing my stories here has been a great experience. And it means the world to me hearing from others on my stories, and being able to read your stories as well.

* * *

Shingyouji stretched out on Misu's bed. His toes curling as his legs extended. His arms reached high above his head as he inhaled and then let out a long sigh.

Misu looked up from his desk over to Shingyouji. The boy was completely sprawled out on Misu's bed. His nose deep in one of his comics.

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes Arata-san?"

"Is something the matter?"

"What? Oh, no, I was just stretching. Sorry was I too loud?" Shingyouji peeked over his comic book at Misu.

"It's alright Shingyouji, I am almost finished." Misu turned back to his desk just as the room door opened.

"Afternoon Misu-kun." Misu let out his own sigh and set down his pen.

"Afternoon Hayama."

"Afternoon Hayama-san." Shingyouji exclaimed. "Oh sorry Arata-san, I was too loud again."

"It's okay Shingyouji, I think I am finished for now anyway."

Takumi walked over to the dresser removing his coat and placed it in the closest. He pulled two envelopes from the pockets before he closed the door. "Shingyouji-kun I thought you might be here. I found you had two letters waiting and wanted to bring them to you."

Shingyouji sat up on the bed. "Ah. Well..um." Takumi held out the letters and Shingyouji slowly took them from his hands. A slow blush rising on his cheeks.

"Shingyouji means to say thank you Hayama, don't you Shingyouji?" Misu said.

"Eh? Ah yes, thank you Hayama-san." Shingyouji glanced quickly at the two letters and set them on the bed.

"Shingyouji, who sent you mail?" Misu asked, rising from his seat at the desk.

"No one. I mean my mother sent me a letter." Shingyouji held up one of the envelopes and opened it. "My mother has very nice penmanship." Shingyouji opened the letter to show it off. The other envelope remained unopened on the bed. Shingyouji offered a half smile.

"Shingyouji." Misu held out his hand.

Shingyouji looked down at the other envelope then to Misu's waiting hand. "It's really nothing."

"Then let me see it."

Shingyouji slumped his shoulders. He picked up the unopened envelope and handed it to Misu. "It really isn't important."

Misu glanced at the front of the envelope before turning it over. He could see Shingyouji shrinking even further into his bed. On the back was a heart with the word Kako written inside.

"Kako?" Misu looked up at Shingyouji. "Who's Kako, and why is she sending you love lett." Misu stopped. "No. Not the...waitress?"

Takumi moved closer at the mention of love letters. "Shingyouji is getting love letters, from a girl?"

The blush on Shingyouji's cheeks spread across his face. He lowered his head and did not make eye contact with either Misu or Takumi.

"Who is this girl Misu-kun?"

"We meet her on our date. She was a waitress and was flirting with Shingyouji." Misu's hands started to crush the letter. "I didn't know you two were still in contact."

Shingyouji's eyes went wide and his head snapped up. "No, it's not like that. She writes me. I've never written her."

"But you read her letters." Misu forced his hand to relax and began to open the envelope. "Let's see what she has to say."

"Arata-san, no." Shingyouji jumped up his hands out stretched to take the letter, but Misu pulled back.

"Shingyouji sit down. I will read this letter."

Shingyouji sat back down, his mother's open letter still in his hand. He glanced at it as Misu started reading Kako's letter aloud.

_Shingyouji,_

_How have you been? It's been slow here. A lot of the tourists are gone. School is boring, as usual. I wonder what your classes must be like. I think it would be fun to be in the same school as you. We could even study together. I still really hate English._

_My father thinks if I do better I can get into a good college and leave this town. But I don't know if I want to go to college. Are you thinking about college? Maybe then we can go to the same school. It would be nice knowing someone at school right away._

_I keep hoping you will visit again soon, but alone. Don't bring that guy with you. He was weird._

Misu turned to look at Takumi as he let a small laugh slip out. "You think it's funny? What if Saki was getting love letters?"

"I'd hate it." Takumi smiled at Misu.

"This girl is starting to make me mad."

"Misu-kun, are you jealous?"

"I don't appreciate her writing letters to Shingyouji. She doesn't even know him. They met once and she has taken it upon herself to create a relationship with him."

"Maybe she's lonely and needs a friend. I am sure Shingyouji was nice to her and she thinks she made a friend."

"It's still strange and I don't like it. She should find someone else to write to. Shingyouji how many times has she written you?" Shingyouji didn't respond. Misu turned back around to look Shingyouji still sitting on his bed. "Shingyouji?"

Shingyouji was looking down, his face very pale. His mother's letter held before him.

"Shingyouji?" Misu said this time his voice much softer.

Shingyouji looked up. Misu could see the beginning of tears pooling at the bottom of Shingyouji's eyes.

"Arata-san, Hayama-san, excuse me." Shingyouji crumpled the letter to his chest and stood quickly. Without a glance behind he hurried from the room.

"What do you think was in that letter?" Takumi asked, the playful banter forgotten.

"I don't know." Misu didn't move, couldn't move. He had never before seen such a look of pain on Shingyouji's face and he was suddenly frozen.

"Then maybe you should go after him and find out." Takumi suggested.

"What?" Misu shook his head and looked over at Takumi.

"Go after him." Takumi waved his hand in a get moving gesture.

"Ah yes." Misu's feet found their momentum and he was out the door. Shingyouji was already long gone. He rushed to Shingyouji's door and knocked, but there was no answer. Misu glanced at the stairs. "He wouldn't." Misu climbed the stairs two at a time and stood before door 300. He hesitated for a moment before knocking. Gii answered.

"Sorry to bother you, but is Shingyouji here?"

"No, he is not." Misu let the tension that he didn't realize he was holding relax a bit. "Isn't he usually with you this time of day?"

Misu ignored the comment. "If you see him, please let me know when you see him."

"Do you want me to tell him you are looking for him?"

Misu thought about the way Shingyouji bolted from the room with the letter. "No, just let me know when you see him."

Misu wandered the campus for the next hour. He checked in all the places he thought Shingyouji would go to hide, twice returning to the boy's room. The last time Shingyouji's roommate answered letting Misu know he had not seen Shingyouji either. Finally admitting defeat Misu returned to his own room. Takumi looked up from his homework when Misu entered.

"Did you find him?"

"No." Misu picked up the comic book Shingyouji had left laying on his bed. As Misu lifted the book the envelope from Shingyouji's mother fell to the floor. He bent down and picked it up. He stared at it for a moment but it revealed nothing about its content.

"Misu-kun do you think Shingyouji will be okay?"

Misu walked over to his desk and set the book and envelope down. "Knowing Shingyouji he will be. I will look for him before class again tomorrow."

Misu sat back at his desk chair and tried to return to the homework he had set aside earlier. Though they worked in quiet Misu found he couldn't concentrate. His homework still unfinished he set his pen back down.

"Good night Hayama."

"Good night Misu-kun."

* * *

The next morning Misu rose early and headed out in search of Shingyouji. He stopped by Shingyouji's dorm room on the way to class, but his roommate said he still had not seen him since the day before. Misu headed next to Shingyouji's first class. He waited almost patiently as the second years stared at him standing outside their classroom door. When there were only a few minutes left and Shingyouji had yet to appear Misu had to abandon his post and head to his own classroom.

"Have you found Shingyouji yet?" Takumi whispered to Misu as Misu took his seat.

"No. He didn't show up for class today."

"Takumi."

Takumi turned away from Misu. "Yes Gii?"

Misu looked over to Gii. "Saki?"

Gii whispered something into Takumi's ear. "Oh." Takumi glanced at Misu.

"What.."

"Class we are ready to begin."

Misu hands curled into fists. He fought back every urge he had to jump out of his seat and grab Gii to tell him what he knew. He had to force himself to relax at least through this one class, and then he would know.

It was the longest 50 minutes Misu had ever experienced. He didn't remember one thing the teacher said. Once the teacher had left the room, Misu jumped to his feet. Takumi looked to Misu, then Gii.

"Gii, you have to tell him."

"I shouldn't have even told you."

"What if you were in Misu-kun's position? Wouldn't you want him to tell you about me?"

Gii smiled at Takumi. "Of course I would. Okay. Misu, I don't know the why to any of this. What I do know is that Shingyouji has been excused from all classes today. He's at.." Gii hesitated.

"Where is he?" Misu's voice raised.

"He's at the infirmary."

"What? And you didn't want to tell me this." Misu took three steps toward the door, but Gii blocked his path. "Get out of my way."

"Wait, I'm not finished. Shingyouji is unhurt. He wanted to be alone and the Dean thought one of the beds was the best place. He said he doesn't want to see anyone. Including you Misu."

Misu put a hand against Gii shoulder and pushed him out of his way. "I don't care." Misu stormed out of the room leaving his books and bag. He rushed his way down the hallways, through the courtyard, up to the door of the infirmary. He threw open the infirmary doors only to be stopped short by the same doctor who helped him when he had anemia.

"You need to stop. I know why you're here. And you can't see him right now."

Misu stopped himself from pushing himself past his elder. He clenched his fists throbbing with how tightly he held them closed. "I would like to check in on Shingyouji."

"I understand that. And I actually think seeing a friend would do him some good instead of making it worse no matter what he thinks, but he is sleeping right now. He has been upset most of the night and this is the first real rest he has had. I cannot have you waking him."

"If I promise not to wake him, may I sit with him?"

The doctor sighed. "I am not going to convince you to leave, am I?"

"No."

"Okay. Then as long as you promise to be very quiet and do not disturb him, you may stay. But I will kick you out at any moment if I think you are a problem." Misu nodded his head and relaxed his fists.

The doctor opened the door to Shingyouji's room and let Misu enter, closing the door once Misu was through. The room was dark with a single bedside lamp lighting the room. Shingyouji was curled up on the bed in a tight ball under the covers, his school shirt collar peeking over the edge of the sheet. There were two chairs set up on either side of the bed. Misu looked at each chair for a moment before slipping off his shoes, removing his uniform jacket and sliding under the covers behind Shingyouji. The boy stirred for a moment but didn't fully awaken. Misu very gently pet Shingyouji's hair. Shingyouji's position began to relax as he fell back into a deeper sleep. Misu stopped petting Shingyouji and let his hand rest on Shingyouji's arm. Misu lay his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He let his breath patterns match Shingyouji's. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep as well.

"Arata-san?" Misu let himself be pulled from his light sleep.

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"What are you doing here? You should be in class." Misu could feel Shingyouji's body begin to tighten back into a ball. Misu pulled at Shingyouji's arm forcing him to roll over to look him directly in the eye.

"I have been looking for you."

"Are you mad about the letters?"

"No Shingyouji, that's not why. My pet is obviously upset about something and I wanted to know why."

Shingyouji closed his eyes and tucked his head down. "It's not important. It really doesn't matter."

"Shingyouji." Misu said very quietly. Shingyouji opened his eyes a little. "What did your mother write to you?" Shingyouji opened his eyes a little wider. "It was pretty easy to figure out where the bad news came from. Now tell me what it is."

Shingyouji hesitated for a moment then began. "My mother told me she is getting re-married to a man with two younger sons. They are getting married before I get home for the holidays and then will be gone on a family vacation. I am to visit my father and grandmother during that time, but my mother will be out of the country." A tear slid from Shingyouji's eye sideways down his face. Even as the tear slipped away Shingyouji tried to smile. "See it's not that important. My mother is happy so I should not be sad." Another tear escaped.

Misu brought his hand over and wiped away the tears. "Shingyouji you can be happy for your mother and still be angry at her." Misu leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Shingyouji's lips. "I wish you hadn't run off last night and told me right away. You can share these things with me."

"I didn't want you to see me cry." Shingyouji whispered.

"Shingyouji why would you hide that from me? I know you will get sad sometimes. And you know you should come to me."

"I am sorry Arata-san."

"Don't be sorry. Just come to me next time." Misu smiled at Shingyouji. "I was at least happy to find you didn't go straight to Saki's room."

Shingyouji cocked his head at Misu. "Saki-senpi? Why would I go to him?"

Misu smiled even brighter at Shingyouji and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. "Never mind. Do you need more sleep or are you ready to leave here and go back to the dorms?"

"Can we stay like this just a little longer?"

"Yes my pet, today.." Misu ran his fingers through Shingyouji's hair and pulled him closer. He kissed each of Shingyouji's closed eyes and then placed a very light kiss on his lips. "..I will do as you wish."

Shingyouji curled his head into Misu's embrace. His forehead resting against Misu's cheek. Misu's fingers pet at Shingyouji's unruly hair.

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes Arata-san?" Shingyouji's soft breath tickled Misu's neck.

"After the new year, after you visit your family, come spend a few days with me in the city."

"Eh?" Shingyouji leaned back to look directly at Misu. "Like a vacation?"

"Yes Shingyouji, like a vacation. Will you come with me?"

Shingyouji smiled brightly, the tears momentarily forgotten. "Yes Arata-san, I will come with you."

Misu gently pulled Shingyouji's head back into his embrace. "Good. Now let's rest a little longer."

Both closed their eyes, but neither fell asleep. Misu let himself relax to the calm breaths that blew across his neck. His chest falling and rising in time with Shingyouji. Misu traced his hand along Shingyouji's back. Shingyouji shivered at the light touch. Misu placed a kiss against Shingyouji's temple. He let his hand slide lower and pulled at the edge of Shingyouji's shirt. He pulled it free and slid his hand beneath the shirt against Shingyouji's skin. Shingyouji's breath came in a quick hot shot across his neck.

"Arata.."

"Boys it's time to head back to the dorms." The doctor's loud knock and voice startled them both. Misu glanced at the door, but it didn't open.

"I'll walk you back to your room." Misu released his hold on Shingyouji. They both rolled out of the bed. Misu grabbed his jacket and slid on his shoes. Shingyouji only had his shoes to slip on. "Shingyouji where is your jacket and your tie?"

Shingyouji glanced around the room. "I don't know. I think I left them in your room yesterday."

"In such a state you forgot your clothes." Misu looked around the room. "Where is my bag?"

Shingyouji looked around the room again. "I don't see it Arata-san."

"Ah, I left it in class."

Shingyouji let a small laugh escape. "You rushed here so quick you forgot your bag? You were that worried about me?" Shingyouji stepped over and threw his arms around Misu.

"Shingyouji."

"Sorry Arata-San." Shingyouji stepped back

"Let's go." Misu opened the door and lead Shingyouji through.

"Thank you doctor, I feel better now."

"Then you will need to go back to class tomorrow."

Shingyouji bowed his head. "Of course. I will. Thank you."

Misu bowed his head to the doctor as well as they left the infirmary. The walked across the campus back to the dorm, Shingyouji following three steps behind. Misu walked directly to Shingyouji's dorm room.

"Shingyouji you will probably have homework to catch up on from today. But if you still need to talk you can come to my room."

"Thank you Arata-san. I really am much better. Good-night Arata-san."

"Good-night Shingyouji."

When Misu returned to his room Takumi was already there studying. He found his bag lying on his bed.

"Thank you Hayama."

"Your homework is inside. We told the teacher you were not feeling well. How is Shingyouji?"

"Better."

"Did you find out what was wrong?"

"Yes." Misu grabbed his bag walked over to his desk. He pulled his books and homework from the bag. He glanced over and could see Takumi staring at him. "No I am not going to tell. You may ask him if you wish."

Takumi nodded his head. "I am happy that Misu-kun was able to make Shingyouji feel better." Takumi turned back to his own studies.

Misu pulled out his chair and sat at his desk. Of all the papers sitting on his desk his attention was caught by the comic book and envelope. He grabbed the envelope and crushed it into a small ball. He threw it hard into the garbage can. Takumi glanced at him but didn't say anything. Misu glanced around and noticed there was no trace of the love letter in the room. Misu smiled. Very quietly he whispered "Thank you Hayama." He turned back to his work and found he was finally able to concentrate.


	5. Vacation Part 1

Author note and disclaimer:

This chapter is in two parts. I will post the second chapter very soon. I promise. But do please review this chapter too. It really does encourage me to continue. It should be noted that if you don't like boy on boy physical relations skip the next chapter.

I own none of the characters in this story. I have only seen the movies, and this story assumes you have knowledge of the people and connections in those movies.

* * *

"Your room is on floor 43. Room 4312. There are two twin beds." The woman behind the counter handed Misu an envelope. "Here are your room keys, sir. We have multiple restaurants to chose from. Please visit our service desk if you need any information."

"Thank you." Misu took the envelope and slid it into his coat pocket. "Where is the train station from here?"

"It's a short walk from here." The receptionist offered a map to Misu and pointed out the train station.

Misu nodded at the woman. "Thank you." Misu pulled his suitcase behind him and headed for the bank of elevators. It was a quick ride up to the 43rd floor. He walked down the heavily carpeted hallway and found his room. He pulled one of the keys free and let himself in. The room was very well decorated in all light tones. Misu set his suitcase in the closet. He glanced at his watch. An hour before Shingyouji's train was set to arrive.

With his extra time Misu began the quick walk to the train station. He arrived at the station with 30 minutes to spare. He found a small tea shop in the station and waited. He watched as the crowds of people passed. Business men and women, tourists and couples, all in a hurry to get somewhere different. Misu drank his tea calmly as the minutes passed by. His left foot tapping the ground faster as each minute passed.

Once half an hour passed Misu left the tea shop in search of Shingyouji's train. Even through the mass of people it didn't take long to spot Shingyouji's mop of hair in the crowd. Misu watched Shingyouji move through the people looking around at the all the sights, his bag hanging from his shoulders. Suddenly a large smile spread across Shingyouji's face and Misu realized he was looking right at him. For a moment Misu returned the smile until Shingyouji started running through the crowd.

"Arata-san." Shingyouji stopped in front of Misu his arms going up for a hug but stopping short.

"Shingyouji. I've already checked us in at the hotel. Here's your room key. We can head there now to drop off your bag."

"Thank you Arata-san."

"Of course Shingyouji. Did the visit with your family go well?"

"It was nice to see my grandmother again. I've missed her."

"And your father."

"He is...well."

Misu nodded his head at this response. "While here don't forget to walk with me." Shingyouji nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Arata-san."

Misu lead Shingyouji through the train station out onto the street. Shingyouji stopped for a moment to take in the view. Misu grabbed Shingyouji's hand and pulled him out of the path of the other travelers. He held it tightly for a few more seconds before letting go.

"The hotel is this way." Misu directed Shingyouji down the sidewalk. Misu watched Shingyouji out of the corner of his eye. His pet was nearly skipping with every step. He turned his head as he smiled. They reached the hotel and stopped outside. Shingyouji looked up at the tall building.

"Arata-san." Shingyouji breathed out. He turned to look at Misu. "It's too nice."

"No, it's just right. Come on." Misu headed through the lobby door with Shingyouji following close behind. They rode the elevator up with a group of business men, Misu and Shingyouji pressed to the back. The business men exited one floor ahead on them. One of the men glanced at Shingyouji as he exited. Misu looked at Shingyouji and his bag. While Shingyouji was wearing a nice pair of black slacks his shirt had an anime character on the front.

"Shingyouji, did you bring a dress shirt?"

"Ah no Arata-san. I didn't know we'd be staying in such a nice place." Shingyouji looked down at his shirt a frown forming. "I'm sorry."

"No Shingyouji, it's okay. We'll go get you something." The elevators opened and Misu stepped out. Shingyouji hesitated. Misu turned back and took Shingyouji by the wrist dragging him out of the elevator. "Come on." He pulled Shingyouji down the hallway to the front of their room. "Shingyouji open the door." Misu moved Shingyouji in front of the door and stood behind him.

"Yes Arata-san." Shingyouji took the key from his pocket and opened the door. Misu pushed him inside.

"Give me your bag and go sit over in that chair." Shingyouji handed over his coat and bag, removed his shoes, set the room key on the dresser and walked slowly over to the chair next to the window. Misu took off his coat and hung it in the closet. He set Shingyouji's bag on top of his suitcase. In the main room he removed his shoes and placed them next to Shingyouji's. Misu walked past the bathroom and the two twin beds over to where Shingyouji was sitting. He grabbed the spare chair and pulled it around so it was facing Shingyouji.

"Shingyouji do you feel bad that I brought you here?"

"No Arata-san, I just didn't think. I should have been more prepared. I didn't mean to ruin our vacation."

"Shingyouji." Misu put his hands on Shingyouji's knees. Shingyouji stopped talking. "Nothing is ruined. Do you want to talk about what happened at home?"

Shingyouji offered a small smile. "It was difficult. My father was moody. The only good time was when my grandmother would visit. When it was time to come here I just packed quickly without thinking. I needed to get out."

Misu squeezed Shingyouji's knees.

"Your father is unhappy about your mother's marriage?"

"He didn't talk about it and he barely spoke with me. When he did speak it was abrupt."

"Your mother has made you angry and your father had made you sad. Except for your grandmother, so far you've had a very poor holiday?" Shingyouji nodded his head. "Do you want to continue talking about this or would you like to go out?"

"We can go out Arata-san. You did all this and I don't want to spoil this trip."

"Shingyouji. You won't spoil this trip. This trip is for you." Even quieter Misu said, "For us."

Shingyouji looked out the window. "Arata-san?"

"Yes Shingyouji."

"I'm tired of being sad. Can we just be normal? That would make me happy. I want to be happy."

Misu lifted a hand and ran it through Shingyouji's hair. "Alright my pet." A small smile played across Shingyouji's lips. "Get up, we're going out. We'll get you something when we're out, but for tonight we'll go somewhere less." Misu looked at Shingyouji shirt again and shook his head. "less nice."

Misu and Shingyouji stood from their chairs and turned towards the door.

"Sorry Arata-san." Misu took two steps toward the door and then stopped. Shingyouji stopped short of running into him. Misu turned on his heel to face Shingyouji. "Ara.." Misu grabbed Shingyouji's arms, turned him slightly and used his body to press Shingyouji against the wall. Misu leaned his head in close to Shingyouji's, staring into his eyes.

"I" Misu hesitated for a moment. "I missed you." With no chance for Shingyouji to speak Misu moved forward, his lips finding Shingyouji's. His tongue thrusting into Shingyouji's mouth. At first moving desperately, Shingyouji could barely react. Slowly Misu backed off allowing Shingyouji to respond. His tongue meeting Misu's. Misu slid his hands down Shingyouji's arms until their hands met. He wrapped his fingers into Shingyouji's embrace. Fingers and tongues wrapped around each other, entwining together.

Misu's knees began to shake and he pulled back from the deep kiss. His head buzzed and blurred and he had to continue to hold onto Shingyouji's hands or risk falling over. He stood that way staring down at Shingyouji. Their hands clasped, Misu's body pressing him into the wall, looking eye to eye.

"Let's go." It had meant to sound more commanding, but instead come out as a whisper. Shingyouji just nodded his head slightly. Misu let go of Shingyouji's hands and used the wall to push himself back up. Once standing upright he said again "Let's go." This time the words came out louder. "I'm hungry."

Misu moved to the door and slid on his shoes. Misu watched as Shingyouji reached for his shoes. The boy was not smiling, nor was he upset. His face appeared neutral, lost in some thought.

"Shingyouji do you have your room key?"

"Huh?" Shingyouji almost seemed startled to see Misu standing next to him.

"Shingyouji do you have your room key? If we get separated for any reason just come back to the room."

"Yes Arata-san I have my key." Shingyouji patted his pocket.

"Then let's go."

Misu grabbed both of their coats from the closet. They headed out of the room, down the elevator and out on to the street. It was still early evening. Time enough for dinner and to shop for a new dress shirt. They walked down the sidewalk toward the main shopping district closest to the hotel.

Once on the street Shingyouji became more animated again. His eyes taking in all the shops as they passed. Misu noticed Shingyouji lingered looking at one longer than any of the others.

"Shingyouji, come on." Shingyouji had to jog a bit to catch back up with Misu.

They found a small sushi restaurant and were able to eat their meal in peace without any nosey waitresses. After dinner they wandered the shopping center until they found a men's clothing store specializing in nicer apparel. Misu wandered the racks looking at the options as Shingyouji followed behind. As before Misu picked out a few shirts and handed them to Shingyouji.

"Try these on."

"These are too nice." Shingyouji protested.

Misu directed Shingyouji to the dressing room ignoring his comment, while he found a chair to wait just outside. "Let me see each one after you try them on."

Shingyouji slumped his shoulders in defeat and headed back into the dressing room. "Yes Arata-san."

After a few minutes Shingyouji came out wearing the first shirt. Black with matte black stripes running through the material, buttoned from bottom to top.

"No."

Shingyouji turned back into the dressing room. Another few minutes and he exited wearing the next shirt. Red with a small pocket on the breast, also buttoned bottom to top.

"No. Be quicker with the next one."

"Arata-san it takes time to button them."

"Be quicker."

Shingyouji headed back into the dressing room. Misu could hear Shingyouji struggling to hurry. After only a minute "Shingyouji?"

"I am not ready Arata-san. I am still buttoning."

"Do as I say." For a moment the curtain didn't move. Then Shingyouji's hand appeared and he slid the drape aside. He stepped out. The shirt was silky in a navy blue, with no pattern. The last 3 buttons from the top still open exposing part of Shingyouji's chest. Misu stood and stepped over to Shingyouji. He let his hand slide over the smooth fabric across Shingyouji's arm.

"This one. Now take it off."

"Arata-san." Shingyouji's eyes went wide.

"In the changing room. We don't want to get this shirt dirty before tomorrow."

"Ah yes." Shingyouji nodded his head and disappeared quickly behind the curtain.

Shingyouji changed quickly back into his anime shirt and met Misu at the front register. The sales lady took the shirt from him and wrapped in neatly in a box. She handed the bag to Shingyouji.

"Thank you Arata-san."

"No need to thank me, I want my pet to look nice." As they walked they passed a sweets shop Misu glanced at his watch. It was a little after 8. "Let's stop here."

Shingyouji smiled. "Okay."

They entered the shop and found a small table open. They ordered a few treats from the counter and sat down to enjoy them.

"Do you know what you want to do tomorrow Shingyouji?" Shingyouji looked to Misu from his people watching.

"Ah no Arata-san, I don't. I am happy if I just get to spend time with Arata-san."

"Then I will think of something. We won't spend all day in the hotel room." Shingyouji suddenly went still again. He had the same expression as before neither happy nor sad, just lost in thought. "Shingyouji? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Ah no Arata-san. Whatever you plan I will be happy with."

Misu stared at Shingyouji but could see he would get no further response. "We should head back now, it's getting late and colder out there."

"Yes Arata-san."

After walking for three blocks Misu stopped short. "The bag. You forgot it at the shop."

"I'll go get it." Shingyouji started to run, but Misu grabbed him back.

"No, I'll go. Your coat isn't as thick as mine. You should run back to the hotel room and wait for me there. I will be back soon."

"I don't mind Arata-san. I am not that cold."

"Mind me Shingyouji. Go back to the room."

"Yes Arata-san."

Shingyouji stuffed his hands in his pockets and took off in a slow jog back to the hotel. Misu watched him go before turning back the shop. The bag was sitting right next to the table just where Shingyouji had set it. He pushed the handles high on his sleeves and crammed his own hands deep in his pockets. While the day had been moderately cold the evening had brought on a deep chill. He hurried along the sidewalk keeping his head down casually glancing at his surroundings. He stopped when he noticed he was passing the store that had caught Shingyouji's attention earlier. It was also a clothing store but filled with anime t-shirts. Misu stared at the store for a moment before heading inside.

The place was filled with color and sound. It took Misu awhile to let his senses take in the chaos of the place. He wandered the racks looking for anything he thought would suit Shingyouji.

"Sir, we're closing soon. Is there anything I can help you find?"

Misu turned to look at clerk standing behind him, his hair spiked and red

"I don't know. What is your most current popular hoodie?"

The clerk looked Misu over. "Is this for you?"

"No, it's a gift." Misu smiled to himself. "But I don't know what is best."

"Are you looking for current, or best? As there is a difference."

"Best."

The clerk nodded and lead Misu off the main aisle over to the side of the store. "This is where we keep our rare items. If you are looking for best, you will find it here."

Misu spotted what he wanted right away. A character based one the comics Shingyouji was always reading. "That one."

The clerk grabbed the hoodie Misu had pointed out and lead him to the front of the store. "I love this comic too. Very popular, but they didn't make many of these hoodies. I am sure," the clerk hesitated for a second "they will love it."

Misu glanced at his watch as the clerk handed him his bag. He hadn't realized he had been wandering in the store so long. Shingyouji was probably getting worried back in the room, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Thank you." Misu tightened his coat around him and headed back outside. The night air was even colder than when he first entered the store. Moving at a fast walk Misu hurried back to the hotel his head tucked low into his coat to fight the chill. The warm air of the hotel almost hurt when he first entered the lobby. He rode the elevator up to his floor alone. He walked down the hallway and entered his room.

"Shingyouji, I am back. I brought.." Misu stopped. The room was completely black. "Shingyouji are you asleep already?" Misu turned on the hall light casting a low glow on both beds. They were empty. "Shingyouji?" Misu stepped further into the room. He looked at the bathroom door but it was wide open. He flipped all of the light switches. The room was empty. "Shingyouji?"

Misu turned around the room again, expecting Shingyouji to be playing a trick for being so late. Hiding behind the curtain, under the table, in the bathtub. Misu looked but he was truly alone.

"Did you stop somewhere too?" Misu moved to the dresser and set the bags down. As he did so he looked down and saw a room key. He checked his pocket and found his room key already there. "Ah you forgot your key. You waited for me in the lobby when you realized you couldn't get in."

Misu went to the door but stopped. He didn't remember seeing Shingyouji sitting in the lobby. But he hadn't been looking for him. Misu double checked that he had his room key and went back down the lobby. There were a few people milling about, but Shingyouji was no where to be found.

"Maybe he really hasn't come back yet and doesn't know he's missing his key. If I am down here he won't be able to get into the room."

Misu headed back up the room glancing at each person in the lobby as he did so. Back in his room, he removed his coat and shoes. He unpacked Shingyouji's new dress shirt and placed it in the closet. He took the hoodie out and spread it out on the one of the twin beds. He went into the bathroom and started his nightly routine. His ears constantly listening for any knock.

Back in the main room he glanced at the bedside clock, it showed it was after 11. "Where could he be?" Misu cocked his head when he noticed there was a light flashing on the hotel bedside phone showing he had a new message.

"Sir, sorry to disturb you, but we wanted to inform you that we removed a young man who was loitering outside your door. He has been removed from the premises. If he comes back or bothers you for any reason, please feel free to call security right away….Message left at 9:24 pm."

Misu slammed the phone down and ran for the door. He stopped a few steps out, caught the door closing, threw on his shoes and his coat and grabbed the hoodie and checked that he had his key. He took the elevator down the main lobby and ran out the lobby doors.

His eyes scanned the area. Shingyouji was not standing in any of the well lit areas. But if he was removed from the building he wouldn't want to be easily seen. Misu started peering into the shadows. And there against the building, arms wrapped around his legs, head tucked low, making himself as small as possible against the cold was Shingyouji.

"Shingyouji." Misu yelled.

Shingyouji lifted his head slowly. Misu ran to him. At first the boys eyes didn't focus on him. "Arata-san?"

"I am here Shingyouji."

"I forgot my key." Misu fell to one knee next to Shingyouji and wrapped the hoodie around him.

"Come on." Misu grabbed Shingyouji's hand and tried to pull him up.

Shingyouji didn't move. "They kicked me out."

"That was a mistake. You are with me. Come inside."

"Oh okay." Shingyouji allowed himself to be pulled up to standing. Misu pulled him into his coat. The boy was shivering so hard it almost hurt Misu.

Misu directed Shingyouji into the building ignoring any of the stares from other hotel guests. He guided him into the elevator and up to their room.

"Shingyouji get under the covers while I run you a bath."

"Okay Arata-san." Shingyouji fell onto the bed. His feet sticking out. Misu sighed and grabbed the covers from the other bed and threw them over Shingyouji.

In the bathroom he turned on the tub, starting with a warm water. He would add hot later if Shingyouji needed more. As the tub filled he returned to bedroom. He uncovered Shingyouji and began to undress him. First he removed his shoes and socks as those were the easiest to reach, then the hoodie as that was only draped over his shoulders. Then he removed the thin coat. He had to roll Shingyouji over to get his arms free to pull the coat off. Then the t-shirt followed. His hands started to undo the belt buckle when Shingyouji put his hands over Misu's

"Arata-san, what are you doing."

"I am undressing you."

"Why?"

"I need you to get in the bath to warm up."

"Oh okay." Shingyouji let go of Misu's hands.

Misu undid the belt buckle and unbuttoned Shingyouji's pants. He pulled off Shingyouji's pants and underwear at the same time. He grabbed Shingyouji by his arms and stood him up. He force marched him into the bathroom.

"Shingyouji time to get in the tub."

Shingyouji smiled at Misu. "Another spa Arata-san?"

"Yes Shingyouji, but this time you need to get in on your own."

Shingyouji nodded his head and followed Misu's direction. He lifted one leg over and set it in the water. "Oh that's hot."

"It will feel better soon. Get all the way in."

Shingyouji lifted his other leg and set it in the water. Misu guided him the rest of the way down into the tub. Misu turned off the faucet once the tub was full. He left Shingyouji to soak and went back into the bedroom. He removed his shoes and coat. He threw the extra blanket back where it came from. He started to clean up Shingyouji's clothes when he heard Shingyouji call for him.

"Arata-san?"

Misu went back into the bathroom. "Yes Shingyouji?"

"Can you please stay here?"

"Yes Shingyouji."

Misu sat along the edge of the tub and leaned against the wall. His hand reached out and stroked Shingyouji's hair. Soon Shingyouji leaned over, his head resting against Misu's outer thigh. His breathing slowed and Misu thought the boy had fallen asleep.

"Arata-san?"

"Yes Shingyouji."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For forgetting my key, for getting kicked out. I thought if I waited outside the room that would be easiest for when you got back. But I don't think the other guests liked it and complained. I tried to explain, but they didn't believe me."

"I will explain it to them tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Arata-san."

Misu gently pushed Shingyouji's head away and stood up. He leaned down and put his hand under Shingyouji's chin and lifted his face towards his own. "No Shingyouji, I'm sorry I didn't come back with you. I'm sorry I wasn't back faster. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." Misu leaned down and kissed Shingyouji very softly. "You feel warmer. Get up." Misu grabbed a towel and held it open. Shingyouji stood up and Misu wrapped the towel around him. Misu gave Shingyouji his hand and helped him step out of the tub. "Now dry yourself and then come to bed."

In the bedroom Misu turned down the covers of the closest bed. In the closet he changed into his sleeping pants and no shirt. From Shingyouji's bag he found what he believed to be Shingyouji's sleeping clothes. He laid them out on the bed. He turned off all but one bedside lamp. Shingyouji exited the bathroom still wrapped in the towel but dry, glancing at his clothes on the bed. Misu walked to the farthest side of the bed from the bathroom and climbed in.

"Put on what you normally do and get in." Shingyouji looked from his clothes to the empty space on the bed, to Misu's naked chest, to the other empty bed. "You're still a little cold. I want to warm you up more." Shingyouji nodded and grabbed only his sleeping pants from the bed. He slipped them on under the towel, letting the towel then fall to the floor.

Shingyouji pulled the covers back and climbed into Misu's stretched out arms. Misu pulled him close, chest against chest and held him tightly. Shingyouji's chill was mostly gone but Misu didn't let go. As Misu felt himself getting drowsy he shifted his position.

"Arata-san I'll move over to the other bed so you can sleep."

"No." Misu tightened his grip on Shingyouji. "Stay here."

"Arata-san?"

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"I can't breathe this way." Misu had Shingyouji pressed tight against his chest.

"Ah roll over." Misu opened his arms and Shingyouji rolled over. Misu leaned over and turned off the bedside light. The room remained lit by the soft glow of the city outside. He pulled Shingyouji back into his embrace.

"I love you Arata-san." Misu tightened his grip on Shingyouji for a moment, placing a kiss on Shingyouji's ear.

"Go to sleep Shingyouji." Very quickly Shingyouji was asleep. Misu followed him soon after.

* * *

"Arata-san." Shingyouji exclaimed loudly. Misu sat upright in bed woken from his sleep, the morning sun shining through the hotel windows.

"Shingyouji? What is it?"

"Where did this come from?" Shingyouji held up the anime hoodie.

"Ah." Misu fell back into the bed. "That. I bought it for you last night, which is why I was late."

"Arata-san, you bought me a present?" Misu looked down at Shingyouji who was pulling the hoodie on.

"I've bought you things before."

"Not like this."

"You needed something warmer. That's what I found."

Shingyouji jumped on the bed, arms spread, landing on Misu.

"Thank you Arata-san." Shingyouji dropped his head down and kissed Misu on the lips. Shingyouji went very still. "I am sorry Arata-san."

Shingyouji lifted himself off of Misu and started to crawl away. Misu grabbed Shingyouji's arms and stopped him.

"Come back here." Misu pulled Shingyouji back down on top of him. Wrapping his arms up around the boy's body. He brought Shingyouji's face back even with his own and leaned up to grab at his pet's lips. Shingyouji relaxed back into Misu's grip. Misu let his head drift back to the pillow and Shingyouji followed, their lips still connected. Shingyouji meet Misu's passion. Misu parted his mouth when his felt Shingyouji's tongue at his lips. Misu let Shingyouji take control and push the depth of the kiss. Shingyouji pressed into the kiss. The weight of being on top giving him more power.

As before Misu's head soon began to buzz. Even laying down he was getting dizzy. He relaxed his grip on Shingyouji's body. Shingyouji decreased the strength of his kiss, pulling away very slowly. Once free he crawled backwards off the bed and stood at the foot looking down at Misu, saying nothing.

Misu took a few deep breaths to clear the buzzing in his head before rolling over and putting his feet to the floor. He pushed himself up, stumbled a bit then corrected himself. Shingyouji had turned away from him and was fiddling with something in his bag. Misu continued on to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he exited the bathroom Shingyouji was sitting at the table, dressed still wearing the hoodie.

"What are we doing today?" Shingyouji asked his mood much lighter.

"It will be a surprise."

Shingyouji smiled. "Another surprise." Shingyouji looked down at his hoodie.

"Not quite the same type. But yes another surprise. Are you ready to get breakfast?"

"Yes Arata-san."

"Do you have your key this time?"

Shingyouji stood and pulled the key from his pocket. "Yes Arata-san."

"Then let's go."

They grabbed their jackets and slipped on their shoes. At the lobby Misu walked up the front desk, Shingyouji three steps behind.

"Yes sir?"

"Last night there was an issue with my guest being removed from the premises for room 4312. I want to make sure that does not happen again." Misu said his voice slightly elevated. Misu stepped aside to indicate Shingyouji who standing a few steps away. "Shingyouji come here." With his head lowered Shingyouji approached a slight blush on his cheeks. "Shingyouji Kanemitsu. Please make sure his name is registered."

"I am sorry to hear that. I will make sure this is corrected right away." The receptionist turned to Shingyouji. "I apologize for any inconvenience it may have caused."

Shingyouji looked up and offered a smile to the receptionist. "It's okay. I forgot my key."

Misu turned from the desk and walked away. Shingyouji hurried to catch up. They exited the building and walked a few blocks before finding a small family restaurant to stop to have breakfast. After breakfast Misu lead them away from the hotel and shopping center. Shingyouji stayed very close to his side. Occasionally bumping into him he was so close.

"Shingyouji." Misu said after the fourth time Shingyouji stepped into him.

"Sorry Arata-san."

"Shingyouji what happened last night will not happen again. As I am taking you to the place we are going I will not lose you. So you don't have to walk so close."

Shingyouji nodded and let himself fall one step behind. After a few more blocks they stopped in front a two-story plain grey building.

"Arata-san, what is this place?" Misu waited for Shingyouji to read the sign. "Japan Sword Museum. Really?" A large smile spread across Shingyouji's face.

"Yes Shingyouji." Misu smiled in return.

Shingyouji ran up the stairs ahead of Misu and in the front door. Misu followed and found Shingyouji waiting by the front desk. Misu paid the entrance fee and they both entered the large room. Shingyouji again dashed ahead of him to the first display case. Misu walked slowly behind as Shingyouji chattered away reading the history of each, talking about each sword. Shingyouji didn't slow once through the whole the museum.

At the end Shingyouji let out a contented sigh. "Thank you Arata-san, that was fun."

Misu ruffled Shingyouji's hair. He felt his pet shiver under his head. As he looked closer he could see Shingyouji was still fighting against the cold. The memory of the previous evening making him even more susceptible to the temperature.

"Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes Arata-san."

"Let's go back to the hotel. It's too cold out to do any more walking. I've think we should sign up for one of their spa services."

"If you think so, Arata-san."

Misu ran his fingers through Shingyouji's hair again. "And I know which one you should get. Come on, let's go."

Misu started walking and Shingyouji followed, keeping one step behind to avoid stepping into Misu again. They reached the hotel quickly as Misu had pushed for a hurried pace. Once in the hotel, Misu lead them to the delicatessen for a quick light lunch. After lunch and back in their room Misu called the spa service and booked a treatment for both him and Shingyouji at 3 o'clock, leaving them a little under two hours to wait. He also called in for their dinner reservation at 6:30.

Shingyouji sat at the desk and flipped through the binder sitting on the table. Misu sat down on the bed and turned on the television. After a few minutes Shingyouji stood up.

"Arata-san I will be back in a moment."

"Where are you going Shingyouji?"

"It's a..a surprise. I promise I won't leave the hotel."

"Okay, but take your room key."

"Okay Arata-San. I will be back soon."

Shingyouji slipped on his shoes and left the room. Misu stared after the empty space for a moment. He turned his attention back to the television and began turning through the channels. He didn't notice any channel he passed. After a while he turned off the television and got off the bed. He went to the window and looked out over the city. While the city was bright in color the sky was grey and overcast.

Misu looked over at the desk, but Shingyouji had closed the binder. When Misu's patience of just standing at the window grew thin he went to the closet and pulled out a book he had been reading earlier. He settled back into the bed and resumed his place. As he read his eyes grew heavy until he could no longer keep them open. The book fell against his chest a few times before it came to a rest one last time.

"Ar.." A voice drifted into his ear but sounded far away. "Arata….". He waved his hand at the noise. "Arata-san, wake up."

Misu sat up right. The book falling off his chest onto the floor. Shingyouji was sitting on the bed next to him, his hands on his shoulder shaking him.

"Shingyouji I am awake."

"Sorry Arata-san. That's twice now I've abruptly awoken you today."

"Did you succeed at your errand?"

"I did Arata-san. But we need to go now or else we will be late for our appointment."

They headed out of their room and up to the spa services floor. At the front desk Misu checked them in while Shingyouji waited further back.

"Please follow me." The desk clerk lead Misu and Shingyouji through the spa down to two separate rooms. "Please remove your shirts and the therapist will be in with you shortly."

"Shirt?" Shingyouji asked a little loudly looking to Misu.

"Don't worry Shingyouji. I know you will like this. Once this is done, we can have tea in the lounge."

Misu pushed Shingyouji into his room and closed the door. He then went into his room, removed his shirt, placed a towel around his neck and sat down in the reclined chair. He had selected the same spa treatment for himself as he had picked for Shingyouji.

There was a knock on the door and a middle aged woman entered. She bowed to Misu. "Sir I am here for your head therapy. This should reduce any stress you may currently have and help you sleep very soundly tonight."

For the next 40 minutes the woman worked on Misu's head, shoulders and neck. At the end he felt lighter and relaxed. He slipped on his shirt and walked out into the lobby. He sat in one of the lounge chairs and waited for Shingyouji. After 10 minutes Shingyouji appeared looking dazed, but relaxed.

"Shingyouji you look...better."

"I feel better Arata-san. Thank you."

Misu lead them away from the spa to the tea lounge. They sat next to each other on a couch near a window overlooking the city with a different view from their own room. They sipped their tea in quiet. Occasionally taking deep contended breathes.

Misu placed a hand on Shingyouji's leg. "We should go back to the room."

Shingyouji lazily nodded his head. Misu stood and held his hand out for Shingyouji's. Shingyouji took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Back in the room Shingyouji asked, "Arata-san, do I have time to take a shower before dinner?"

"Yes Shingyouji there should be time. The restaurant is here in the hotel so we do not have far to go."

"Okay." Shingyouji disappeared into the bathroom with his dress clothing. Misu turned on the television again, this time his mind no longer so distracted. It was only when the program neared the end did Misu realize how long Shingyouji had been in the bathroom.

"Shingyouji, are you nearly ready? You've been in there a long time."

"Sorry Arata-san I am almost ready."

Misu went into the closet to get changed. As he was finishing he heard the bathroom door open. He finished buttoning his shirt and stepped back into the room. Shingyouji stood there his skin scrubbed smooth, his unruly hair still a mess but slightly more under control, wearing his black slacks and the silk navy shirt, the top three buttons still undone. Shingyouji tucked his chin into his chest, but was looking up at Misu through his hair.

"You're not finished dressing. Come here pet." Misu said, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

Shingyouji stepped forward keeping his head low. Misu reached for the first button. He let his fingers slide against Shingyouji's skin as he brought the fabric forward. He slowly buttoned each one until he reached the third. He slid his hand beneath Shingyouji's chin and forced it upwards. He leaned in and kissed his pet very softly. He inhaled deeply taking in the clean scent that surrounded Shingyouji. With a slight sigh Misu let Shingyouji go and stepped back.

"Now you're ready."

Shingyouji nodded his head. Misu looked into the dresser mirror and gave himself a once over before they headed downstairs to their reservation. The restaurant was half filled with business professionals with a few couples spread about. The host lead them to a modestly filled area of the restaurant near the window overlooking the same view as their room.

The male waiter was prompt in taking their orders. They enjoyed moments of conversation while they waited for their food. Idely talking of nothing important. When the food arrived they bowed their heads and ate in near silence. The excitement of the night before, the brisk walk in the morning and the afternoon massage had left them both a little drowsy. As they were finishing their meal Misu noticed Shingyouji starting to fidget in his seat.

The waiter returned, "Would you like to order dessert?"

"No." Shingyouji blurted out. Misu stared at Shingyouji. "I'm sorry. I meant no thank you. I do not want any."

Misu shook his head at the waiter.

"Shingyouji, what was that about?" Shingyouji nervously adjusted his top collar. "Are you alright Shingyouji?"

"I am fine Arata-san, I just don't want dessert. What time is it Arata-san?"

Misu continued to stare at Shingyouji before finally glancing at his watch. "7:45. Why Shingyouji, what does it matter what time it is?"

"No reason Arata-san, I was just curious."

"You are being." Misu stopped. Annoying was not the word he wanted. "Suspicious. If you are done and don't want dessert, are you ready to head back to the room?"

"No."

"Shingyouji?"

"Sorry Arata-san. I mean can we wait just a little longer. The view is so nice."

"Shingyouji it is the same as ours, only a few floors lower."

"Ah yes, but, uh, the windows are bigger. You can see the whole view."

"Alright Shingyouji if you would like to sit here longer we can. How long would you like to wait?"

"20 more minutes."

"Suspicious." Misu said quietly to himself. He leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. The lights of the city sparkled in the cold. His body shivered as thought back to less than 24 hours previous. He poured himself another cup of tea to calm the chill before it took hold. He fought back a yawn that came on suddenly.

The next 20 minutes were spent mostly in silence with Misu relaxed in his chair sipping tea and Shingyouji moving about. At 8:05 Misu said "Let's go." Shingyouji was slow to rise, and drug his feet all the way to the elevator. Within a few short minutes they were standing before their bedroom door.

"Shingyouji do you want to open the door?"

"No Arata-san, you can."

Misu shook his head and took out his key. He put it in the lock and pushed the door open.

"Shingyouji?" Misu took a step inside and stopped.

"Surprise Arata-san, I got us dessert." Shingyouji waited in the hallway.

"Shingyouji this is more than dessert."

"Arata-san?"

Shingyouji stepped next to Misu and looked into the room. The lights were all turned low, with candles lit along the dresser. A room service tray with two covered plates and a small vase with a few roses set on the main table. The beds were made and turned down. The air smelled of lavender. A card was propped up against one of the trays.

"Shingyouji what is all this?"

"Arata-san I don't know. I just asked for a very simple dessert for after our dinner. I didn't ask for all this."

Misu walked over the the card. _Shingyouji Kanemitsu. _"This appears to be for you." Misu opened the card.

_Dear Shingyouji,_

_I wanted to apologize again for what happened to you last night. After you told me what happened I felt really bad about everything you went through. I know you wanted something simple, but please accept this from me. I hope it makes you feel better._

_Sincerly,_

_Ayumi_

"Shingyouji, have you acquired another female admirer?" Misu sighed.

"Eh?" Misu handed Shingyouji the letter. "Ah no. When I went down to order our dessert earlier today I ran into the same lady we spoke to this morning. She wanted to know the full story of what happened. So I told her and I mentioned why I was down there. I didn't tell her anything else. She doesn't know about Shidou."

Shingyouji set the letter down next to the plates and removed the covers from both. Under one was a rich chocolate cake covered in chocolate sauce. Under the other was a fruit covered cheesecake.

"I assume this is better than you ordered as well." Shingyouji nodded his head. "You know how to charm the females Shingyouji. Come on, we shouldn't let this go to waste."

Misu pulled out a chair and indicated to Shingyouji to sit down. Misu yawned hiding it from Shingyouji. The heady smell of lavender, the afternoon message and the large dinner had made him tired. He took the chair opposite.

"Which do you want Arata-san?"

"Want? We're sharing." Misu grabbed the arms of Shingyouji's chair and yanked him closer until their knees were pressed against each other. Misu grabbed both sets of silverware and moved one out of the way, keeping only one available. He grabbed the two cloth napkins and lay one across his lap, then one across his own. He looked down at Shingyouji's nice new shirt, then his own.

"Shingyouji, remove your shirt."

"Arata-san?"

"It's possible this chocolate will drip, and I do not want to ruin your nice new shirt."

"Oh, okay." Shingyouji started to stand up.

"No, stay here."

Misu leaned back in his chair as Shingyouji sat back down. Shingyouji began to unbutton slowly from the top. Each new button exposing more of his chest. Misu's gaze followed Shingyouji's fingers as they proceded downward. Once the buttons were undone Shingyouji pulled the shirt edge free of his pants and slid the silk from his arms. He placed the shirt carefully over the arm of the chair.

Misu leaned forward and began to unbutton his own shirt. Each button taken just as slowly as Shingyouji. Misu's eyes remained as his pet's face, as Shingyouji followed Misu's hand movements as he had just done. Once his shirt was removed his placed it over Shingyouji's.

Starting with the fruit covered cheesecake Misu carved a large bite. He held it up and out before Shingyouji. "This is your treat, you should have the first bite."

Shingyouji leaned forward and took the bite of cheesecake. Misu grabbed another smaller bite and slid it into his own mouth. The cheesecake disappeared quickly this way with Misu giving larger bites to Shingyouji. Once the plate was empty Misu moved it aside and brought the chocolate forward. He grabbed a bite of the cake and ran it through the sauce. He held his hand under the fork and placed it in front of Shingyouji's mouth. Shingyouji took the chocolate between his lips and pulled it off the fork. Some of the sauce missed and slid over Shingyouji's lips and down the side of his mouth.

Shingyouji grabbed his napkin, and Misu stopped him. Shingyouji swallowed. Misu grabbed Shingyouji's hand and pulled him out of the chair and into his lap. Shingyouji's legs were forced to straddle Misu's. Shingyouji's head now sitting higher Misu reached one hand up into Shingyouji's hair and pulled him forward. The other hand he wrapped around Shingyouji's behind to hold him steady. He shot his tongue out and licked at the sauce running down Shingyouji's chin. He moved upwards to Shingyouji's lips, licking away the chocolate.

A moan came from Shingyouji's throat. Misu pushed his tongue harder against Shingyouji's lips. Shingyouji let his lips part, and Misu sucked Shingyouji's bottom lip. His tongue lapping away the taste of chocolate. Letting his teeth graze against Shingyouji's lip once he pulled away. He reached over to the cake plate, grabbed a piece of the cake with his fingers, threw it in his mouth, then slide his finger through the sauce and spread it along Shingyouji's jaw line. He forced Shingyouji's head at an angle, his tongue snaking out and licking out at the sauce in little bits. Shingyouji's body shook from head to toe.

Shingyouji's hands reached out and landed on Misu's waist against his bare skin. Misu licked the last of the sauce from Shingyouji's jaw with one long slow lick. He grabbed another piece of cake and held it before Shingyouji's mouth. Shingyouji opened his mouth and Misu set it inside, Shingyouji closing his lips around Misu's fingers. Misu pulled away as Shingyouji sucked at them. Once free Misu dipped his fingers in more sauce and held it before Shingyouji. Shingyouji leaned forward, but Misu moved away. He brought his hand back to his own mouth and spread the sauce along his bottom lip.

Misu leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He felt Shingyouji's body shift as he moved closer. A warm tongue traced along his lips. His own tongue pressed hard against his teeth as he kept his lips together. Shingyouji's tongue moved from one end of his mouth to the the other sucking all the chocolate away, then came back the middle, pushing a little. Misu rewarded him and let his lips open, his teeth parting and his tongue gliding free.

Their tongues met and both shivered. Misu's hands wrapped around Shingyouji's naked back and held him closer, forcing the kiss deeper. They moved slowly, tongues wrapped with each other, entwining, releasing, entwining again. Shingyouji slide his hands up Misu's body and placed them on Misu's shoulders, his fingers gripped tight.

Shingyouji broke the kiss. Misu opened his eyes and looked up at Shingyouji. There were tears coming from Shingyouji's eyes.

"Shingyouji?" Misu asked, his voice low.

Without looking away "I love you Arata-san."

"I know my pet." Misu squeezed Shingyouji in his embrace.

Shingyouji continued to stare down at Misu the tears still in his eyes. "I..Love..You..Arata-San." Shingyouji said each word with measured strength.

Misu released one hand from Shingyouji and reached up to wipe away the tears. "Shingyouji why are you crying?"

Shingyouji lowered his head. "Because I don't want you to feel bad."

"Shingyouji I don't understand."

"Arata-san, I am really tired, but I don't want to stop. I don't want to disappoint you."

A laugh escaped Misu before he could stop himself. A look of pain shoot across Shingyouji's face. "Shingyouji don't worry, I've been hiding the same thing from you. Ever since the massage I've been feeling very relaxed. And since dinner I've been very tired. And this room, the perfume, that was almost too much. But I didn't want to disappoint your surprise."

Shingyouji looked up at Misu, a tiny smile on his face. "Arata-san. You are not disappointed?"

"No Shingyouji. I am happy you told me the truth, as I should have."

Shingyouji smiled wider and fell into Misu's arms. Misu held the embrace until he felt a yawn overtake Shingyouji.

"Let's go to bed."

Shingyouji leaned away and stood up from Misu's lap. Shingyouji looked at the two beds, both turned down for the night.

"Arata-san?"

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"Can I sleep with you again tonight?"

Misu stood and stepped close to Shingyouji. He leaned in and kissed Shingyouji's forehead. "Yes my pet."

Shingyouji smiled at Misu. The both quickly changed out of their nice slacks and into the sleeping pants and no shirts. Misu blew out the candles on the dresser and turned off all the lights. He crawled into bed first and held the covers open for Shingyouji. He wrapped his arms around Shingyouji as Shingyouji settled into his embrace. His head became a heavy weight on the pillow and his eyes forced themselves shut.

"Good night Shingyouji."

"Good night Arata-san."

And within moments he was asleep.


	6. Vacation Part 2

This is an M rated chapter. You can skip it without missing out on the main story.

To my consistent reviewers you are the ones that give me the encouragement to continue and to do my best. And to my readers I hope this chapter is all you hoped it could be.

* * *

"_Class the next problem will need a demonstration. I will need a volunteer. Misu, thank you, please come forward."_

_Misu looked around the classroom, all eyes on him. "Sir?"_

"_Please come to the front of the room."_

_Misu stood and walked to the front. He turned around and stood facing his classmates._

"_For this example Misu I need you to remove your jacket, shirt and tie."_

_Misu turned to look at his teacher who now appeared to look a lot like Gii. Though that was impossible as Gii was still sitting at his desk next to Takumi._

"_Sir? What does this have to do with math?"_

"_Do as I say Misu."_

"_Yes sir." Misu slowly removed his jacket and laid it across the first desk. He slipped his tie off next and set it along his jacket. All eyes in the room where on him as he started to unbutton his shirt._

"_Once you've removed your shirt, please lay down on my desk."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Misu."_

_Misu lowered his head and nodded. He removed his shirt and lay it across his jacket. He stood there in front of the class, chest bare. He stepped back, sat down on the teachers desk,swung his legs up, then lowered himself face up on the table._

"_Now class for this example we have a special guest. Misu's boyfriend has agreed to help us show how to solve this problem."_

"Shingyouji? He's not… he's" _Misu started to sit upright, but the teacher who looked like Gii placed his hand on his shoulder and shoved him back down._

"_Don't move." Gii teacher removed his hand, and Misu tried to sit back up again, but found he was trapped. Something held him in place. "We know what he is. Pet or boyfriend doesn't matter to us. Shingyouji will you please show us how to solve this problem." Gii teacher waved his hand over Misu._

"_Yes sir."_

_Misu tried to raise his head to look at Shingyouji but still couldn't move. He felt a hand touch his leg. His body shivered in response. The hand ran along his leg, until it reached his bare skin. He lowered his eyes and was just able to see Shingyouji appear, standing there in his thin jacket and anime shirt._

_Shingyouji ran his hand across Misu's naked stomach and up his chest. He brought it to rest under Misu's jaw, cupping his face. Shingyouji stared down at him with the neutral expression, neither sad, nor happy. Just staring._

"_Sir, I think we'd understand this better if Shingyouji-kun removed his shirt too." Misu heard Takumi say._

_Shingyouji nodded his head and began removing his jacket. Misu tried to lift his arms to stop Shingyouji. All he could do was watch as Shingyouji stripped down until he was also bare chested. Misu struggled harder against the invisible force._

_Shingyouji lowered his head and moved his lips close to Misu's ear. "Arata-san, it's okay. Let me do this." Shingyouji whispered. Shingyouji's fingers caressed Misu's hair, traced a path along the side of his jaw, down his neck, back down across his chest. Shingyouji's head moved down breathing across Misu's face. His lips passing Misu's but not touching. He continued past Misu's chin, onto his chest. With one hand he reached across Misu's chest and teased his nipple. With his lips Shingyouji played with Misu's other nipple. Shingyouji 's tongue licking along his skin. Misu couldn't stop the moan the escaped his lips._

"_Does this help explain the problem?" Gii teacher asked the class. Misu struggled again, just as fruitlessly._

"_Please Arata-san. Don't fight me." Shingyouji said as his tongue continued to lick against Misu's nipple._

_Misu stopped struggling. The pleasure radiating through his body soon outweighed the humiliation of where he lay. Shingyouji moved down Misu's body, kissing and licking across his stomach to the top of his pants._

"_Please Shingyouji." Misu pleaded, unsure if he was asking him to stop or begging him to continue. Shingyouji slid further down. Shingyouji undid the belt and pulled Misu's pants and underwear down past his hips, exposing him to the whole class. Misu tried to turn his head but still couldn't move. In one quick move Shingyouji took Misu's hard-on in one hand while sliding Misu's head into his mouth._

Misu's body arched at the pleasure, his paralysis broken. He let out a loud moan and opened his eyes. The semi darkened hotel room not the classroom. No Gii teacher, no Takumi. He wasn't lying on the desk naked for all to see, unable to run away. A shot of pleasure waved through him again and his body arched once more. There was no one staring at him, no one except Shingyouji who was looking up at him from between his legs, hand around his hard-on, lips wrapped around the head. Shingyouji's tongue darted out against his tip and Misu's whole body shook.

With his sudden freedom Misu reached down and curled his fingers into Shingyouji's hair. Shingyouji lips created a smile even as his mouth remained tight. Shingyouji lowered his mouth slightly letting his tongue glide against Misu's skin.

"Shingyouji." Misu breathed out as his fingers tightened in Shingyouji's hair. Misu closed his eyes.

With his eyes closed Misu could feel every part of where Shingyouji pressed against him. Shingyouji had pushed the sheets off of their bodies, pushed his pants and underwear down just below his hips and parted his legs while Misu had been sleeping. Shingyouji was curled in ball slightly leaning against Misu's left leg. One hand wrapped around his hard-on, his other hand pressed into his thigh. Shingyouji lips tightened and loosened as they traveled up and down him, his tongue always licking.

Misu let go of his hold on Shingyouji's hair and grabbed onto the bed sheets bunching his hands into tight fists. His breath came out in short bursts and moans. His heart beat hard in his chest. His legs shook with every stroke Shingyouji took.

Shingyouji's teeth glided along his head and Misu's hips bucked, his eyes opening wide. Misu let go of the sheet and grabbed for Shingyouji's arms. He pushed Shingyouji back slightly and then pulled him upwards, bringing Shingyouji to lay full length against his body. He wrapped his arms around Shingyouji and rolled over, trapping Shingyouji beneath him. He dropped his head and attacked Shingyouji's mouth. Shingyouji meet his passion kiss for kiss, tongues touching, twisting, licking.

Misu pulled himself away and hovered over Shingyouji looking down at him. Shingyouji looked back at him smiling. "Shingyouji, wait here." Misu crawled out of the bed pulling his pants back into place. He went into the closet and grabbed something out of his suitcase. Shingyouji had pulled himself up into a sitting position. He watched closely as Misu returned to the room and set the bottle of lotion on the bedside table. Misu watched Shingyouji's eyes very closely. They showed no sign of hesitation, they only followed Misu as he moved.

Misu crawled back into the bed next to Shingyouji pushing him down on his back. Misu's hand stroked Shingyouji's bare chest, his fingers playing across Shingyouji's nipple. Shingyouji gasped in response. Misu leaned in and licked it. His other hand ran across Shingyouji's chest and rubbed lightly against his other nipple. Shingyouji whimpered.

Misu moved his head upwards as he let his hand travel downwards. He pressed against Shingyouji's lips at the same time his hand came to rest on Shingyouji's member. Shingyouji's whole body trembled in response. Shingyouji parted his lips and slid out his tongue. Misu captured it between his lips and began to suck very lightly. Shingyouji moaned deeply into his mouth. Misu's hand stroked Shingyouji gently over his pants feeling him twitch with every touch.

Letting go of Shingyouji's tongue Misu pushed himself up to kneel next to Shingyouji. He put his hands on the sides of Shingyouji's pants and underwear waistband. Shingyouji lifted his hips. In one careful motion Misu lifted and pulled Shingyouji's pants and underwear past his hips, down to his knees. Shingyouji lifted his legs and Misu pulled the clothing free. Shingyouji lay beneath him, completely naked.

Shingyouji looked up at him and smiled. Misu smiled back. He looked over Shingyouji from head to toe. He let his hands explore over Shingyouji's body. Touching and reaching for all the bare skin that lay before him. Massaging his fingers through Shingyouji's hair. Letting one finger brush along Shingyouji's lip. Both hands slid down Shingyouji's chest over his nipples, earning a small moan in response. He continued down across his stomach until his hands came to a rest on Shingyouji's member already hard beneath his touch. He lightly stroked his fingers against Shingyouji's skin a few times before moving his hands down across his things and his legs.

Misu moved one of Shingyouji's legs out. He crawled down and positioned himself between Shingyouji's leg mirroring Shingyouji's earlier placement. Misu lowered himself on to the bed. He took Shingyouji's hard-on in his hand and lowered his head. His lips wrapped around the tip of Shingyouji.

"Ara…" Shingyouji moaned. Misu squeezed his lips tighter and raised and lowered his hand. Shingyouji responded with each thrust his body quaking, whimpering lowly each time Misu flicked out his tongue. With one last stroke Misu raised his head slowly letting his tongue glide along the bottom of Shingyouji's member to the tip.

Misu pushed himself back up and crawled up Shingyouji, tracing kisses from his stomach to his chest, along his neck, up his jawline and over to his lips. Shingyouji leaned his head forward pressing into the kiss. Shingyouji wrapped his arms around Misu's body, his fingers tracing up and down Misu's back. Misu raised his head slightly and looked Shingyouji in the eyes.

"Are you...ready?" Shingyouji looked back up at him, he looked to the side for a moment, then looked back and smiled.

"Yes Arata-san."

Misu leaned down and placed a slow soft kiss on Shingyouji's lips. He rolled off Shingyouji, over to the bedside table. Misu took the lotion off the table and spread a small amount on his hand. He set the bottle of lotion next to Shingyouji's leg.

"Shingyouji I'm sorry but this is going to hurt. But if I don't it would hurt more."

Shingyouji nodded his head. "I understand."

Misu took his lotioned hand and rubbed it down Shingyouji's member, down to Shingyouji's entrance. He massaged his hand against Shingyouji's skin for a moment before letting his finger press into him. Shingyouji let out a small cry of pain. Misu backed off. "You need to relax Shingyouji." Shingyouji shifted his position, raising his legs and bringing his knees close to his chest his hands wrapping around his legs. Misu looked up at Shingyouji, who nodded in response.

Picking up the bottle of lotion again Misu spread more into his hands. Using both hands he massaged Shingyouji's thighs. He slid one hand down and ran a finger around Shingyouji's entrance. He gently pushed his finger in and Shingyouji allowed him access this time. Misu nearly pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in slowly. Shingyouji started to tense again a look of pain on his face. Misu shifted his angle, and pressed deeper. Shingyouji moaned loudly with pleasure his body jerking. Misu slid his finger a few more times causing Shingyouji to moan with each stroke. Misu pressed a second finger against Shingyouji letting it enter with a forward thrust. Shingyouji muscles tightened his grip on Misu's fingers and his hands gripped his knees closer to his chest.

"Ar..ahh…" Shingyouji mumbled out. Misu looked up at Shingyouji's face as he pushed in. The boy's head was tilted back, mouth open, tongue pressed against the back of his teeth. Each breath came in a shallow gasp every time Misu pushed against Shingyouji.

Misu slid his fingers out. Shingyouji released his knees and dropped his legs to the bed. Misu backed up off the end of the bed. He stepped around the side of the bed. Shingyouji turned his head to watch as Misu pushed his pants and underwear down to his feet. Misu grabbed the bottle of lotion and spread some out on his hands. He took himself in hand and stroked a few times covering himself in lotion. He set the lotion back on the bedside table and looked down at Shingyouji. While it was not the first time he had seen him naked it was the first time there was the look of anticipation in his eyes.

Kicking his clothes away Misu crawled back into bed over Shingyouji. He put one hand on either side of Shingyouji's head. He lowered himself down onto Shingyouji leaning to put all of his weight along his left side. With his right hand he ran his fingers through Shingyouji's hair while staring down at him. Misu lowered his head and kissed Shingyouji gently.

"Arata-san?" Misu pulled himself up once more to look directly into Shingyouji's eyes.

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"Have you.." a slight blush rose on Shingyouji cheeks, "done this before with S..."

Misu cut him off, "Shingyouji. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Shingyouji broke their gaze and lowered his eyes. "I don't know."

Misu brushed some hair off of Shingyouji's face. "Then you shouldn't ask such worrisome questions."

"But…" Shingyouji raised his eyes again.

"Alright Shingyouji to answer your question, yes and no." Shingyouji gave him a confused look as Misu smiled at him. "You want to know have I had sex before, then yes I have. But the no is this is different." Misu dropped his head and kissed Shingyouji for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Different how?" Shingyouji stared up at Misu.

"Shingyouji. You know what I mean."

Shingyouji fought to keep a smile off his face. "No Arata-san I don't."

Misu placed his hand against Shingyouji's cheek and leaned in close, still looking Shingyouji in the eye.

"Because my pet, this is special, you are special."

Shingyouji leaned forward closing the distance between them. He attacked Misu's lips, his tongue already leading out, moving across Misu's teeth and into his mouth. As their tongues met Misu pushed Shingyouji back into the pillow. His free hand moving down to grab Shingyouji's hand. He twined their fingers together. His squeezed Shingyouji's hand as he started to feel the pulses of pleasure radiate in his body.

Misu's head started to spin and his heart pounded too hard in his chest. Misu let go of Shingyouji's hand and pushed himself up. He closed his eyes for a moment and forced himself to slow his breathing to clear his head. When he opened his eyes Shingyouji was looking at him. Shingyouji nodded his head.

Misu shifted his position and pushed himself up on his hands so that he hovered over Shingyouji. He started to crawl down Shingyouji's body, dropping down to kiss Shingyouji's bare flesh as he passed. As he reached Shingyouji's legs he pushed them apart to kneel on the bed. He placed his hands under Shingyouji's knees and lifted them towards Shingyouji's chest. Shingyouji grabbed ahold of his legs. Misu let his hands drift over Shingyouji's knees and hands, and down his thighs, letting them rest on Shingyouji's erect member. He felt Shingyouji twitch in response.

Misu let his eyes drift over Shingyouji's naked body before him. Looking at his flat stomach, his bare chest, over his smiling lips and to his deep eyes. Misu took himself in hand and stroked himself a few times as he stared into Shingyouji's eyes. He pressed himself against Shingyouji's entrance and pushed. A look of pain crossed Shingyouji's face and he closed his eyes. Misu stopped.

Shingyouji opened his eyes. "No Arata-san, don't stop." Misu nodded his head slightly. With great care he pushed again. His full length slid easily into Shingyouji. The pain fell off Shingyouji's face as he rocked his head back, a load moan escaping from his lips. Shingyouji's muscles momentarily tightened around him. Misu held his position as a warm heat radiated from the center of his body and spread throughout his limbs. As Shingyouji relaxed Misu suddenly inhaled not realizing he had been holding his breath.

Misu took Shingyouji's hands and helped him lower his knees away from his chest into a more relaxed position. Pulling back slightly Misu repositioned himself to lean forward down along Shingyouji's body. His hands running up along Shingyouji's soft skin. As he lowered himself downward, Shingyouji lifted his arms and wrapped them around Misu's body, holding on tightly.

They both pressed deeply into a kiss as Misu rocked his hips once. Shingyouji moaned into Misu's mouth. The warm heat pulsed through Misu's body again. He leaned his head back to stare into Shingyouji's eyes, but Shingyouji's eyes were closed.

"Shingyouji." Misu whispered. "Open your eyes."

Shingyouji slowly opened his eyes and met Misu's gaze. Misu smiled as he started to move his hips. Shingyouji's legs wrapped around him holding him in tighter. Misu felt the heat building and his pace accelerating. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it throughout his whole body. He forced himself to slow down to a stop. He stretched his arm out and grabbed the lotion off the table putting some in his hand. He pushed himself back into an upright position.

Misu took Shingyouji's member in his hand and began to stroke. Shingyouji's muscles squeezed Misu with each stroke. Misu lightly moaned time. Misu continued to look down into Shingyouji's eyes. Shingyouji's breath was coming out quick and in low groans. Shingyouji started to turn his head and close his eyes.

"No Shingyouji, don't turn away."

"Yes...Arata...san." Shingyouji said in his limited breath. He turned his head back and looked up at Misu.

"Just like that." Misu leaned forward onto his left arm. His hips starting rocking in rhythm with his stroking of Shingyouji. The heat moving in waves throughout his body, starting to build to a fire. His hips thrust harder with the waves.

"Ar-I...I.." Shingyouji moaned out loudly as his hips pushed against Misu.

Misu dropped his eyes to look down and watch as the orgrasm ripped from Shingyouji's body. Shingyouji's muscles tightened around him. Misu groaned as pure pleasure lit through him. He lifted his eyes back to Shingyouji's face whose eyes were still on him. Looking into Shingyouji's deep eyes the fire reached its peak and spread to every point of his body. He hips thrust hard one last time as his own orgasm flooded through him. His hips slowed their movement as he pressed into Shingyouji the fire burning through his every nerve. The strength went out of the arm supporting his weight. He half fell half lay back down onto Shingyouji's chest. He could feel Shingyouji's heart pounding under his skin.

Shingyouji's arms wrapped around Misu again. They both lay in quiet each letting their breath resume its normal rhythm. After a few minutes Misu pushed himself up and off of Shingyouji. He crawled up the bed and laid down on his back next to Shingyouji. He held out his arm and Shingyouji rolled into his embrace. Misu kissed Shingyouji's forehead.

"I love you Arata-san." Misu tightened his embrace. "Arata-san?"

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"How did you know?"

"Know?"

"That I was ready."

"Ah that. You've been asserting yourself all day. Being more aggressive towards me."

Shingyouji started to roll away. "Oh, sorry Arata-san, I didn't plan that. I couldn't help myself."

Misu pulled him back. "And there was that look."

"Look? I don't remember a look."

"I caught it on you several times today. Even in my dream last night."

Shingyouji jumped up from Misu's arm, flipping over planting a hand on either side of Misu's head.

"Arata-san, you dreamt about me?"

"Shingyouji."

"But Arata-san, you had a dream about me."

"You are so annoying." Misu smiled and grabbed Shingyouji and pulled him hard against him.

"I know Arata-san."

Misu kissed Shingyouji. "Come on Shingyouji time to clean up and then get more sleep. We have a long trip back to Shidou tomorrow."

"Yes Arata-san." Shingyouji climbed off Misu and headed into the bathroom. Misu lay for a moment longer, enjoying the after warmth of Shingyouji's body pressed against his and the internal warmth he still felt.

"Arata-san, the shower is ready."

"Okay Shingyouji." Misu rolled out of bed and stepped towards the bathroom. He turned back to look at the mess of the bedding and the clothing spread about. A smile crossed his lips. "Special," he whispered before heading in the bathroom to join Shingyouji in the shower.


	7. Nearing the end

Notes: This chapter does have serious M rated content. If you have any issues with this you can probably figure out what to skip. I am not creating a separate chapter this time.

* * *

"Shingyouji." Misu lightly nudged Shingyouji under dining hall table, leaving his foot leaning against Shingyouji.

"Huh?" Shingyouji shook his head and looked at Misu.

"Hayama asked you a question?"

"I am sorry Hayama-san." Shingyouji turned his attention to Takumi.

"That's okay Shingyouji? Are you alright?"

Misu watched as Shingyouji's eyes traveled around the table, looking at each person there. For a moment a look a complete sadness crossed his face.

"Sorry Hayama-san yes I am fine, I just lost in thought. What did you ask?"

Misu looked around the table as well as Takumi and Shingyouji continued talking. The last few weeks Misu and the others had been spent studying for the last term before college. He had seen very little of Shingyouji. As he looked around the table he realized that everyone sitting there, except Shingyouji would be leaving at the end of the school year. And all of them had been busy studying together in the library nearly every night leaving no time for any of them to spend with Shingyouji except for their daily lunch.

Misu leaned back in his chair and stared at Shingyouji. He watched as his pet tried to smile his way through the lunch. Twice he slid his foot along Shingyouji's leg. Shingyouji looked at him each time and gave him an honest smile.

Very quickly lunch was over and it was time to return to class. Misu walked behind everyone with Shingyouji. Takumi and Gii walked two steps ahead whispering to each other. Gii glanced back at them once and Misu glared at him. Misu slowed his pace and Shingyouji followed.

As Gii and Takumi rounded a corner Misu stopped. He turned to look at Shingyouji.

"Shingyouji, you lied to Hayama."

Shingyouji looked up at Misu. "I know Arata-san. I know I shouldn't have."

"That doesn't bother me. I wish you'd come to me earlier."

"I know Arata-san."

Misu reached for Shingyouji's hand.

"Shingyouji, we're going to be late." One of Shingyouji's classmates called from down the hallway. Misu turned to glare at him. The boy shrunk away.

Misu looked back at Shingyouji. "Go to class. I will talk to you later." Shingyouji smiled.

"Okay Arata-san." Shingyouji lifted his head and ran off to class. Misu watched him go before heading off to his own class.

* * *

"Misu-kun, tonight can we study at the greenhouse? I haven't had a chance to play my violin in a while."

Takumi approached Misu the next day after lunch, catching him on his own.

"You don't need me there to play Hayama."

"No, I know that, I was just inviting you. I am asking everyone. It will be different than going to the library every night."

"Okay, Hayama, I will think about it."

Misu walked over to the counter to set his food tray on the return counter. He turned around to see Gii talking to Shingyouji. His hands clenched into fists for a moment. He took a few short breaths and forced himself to relax. Shingyouji nodded his head in response to something Gii said. Shingyouji turned his head and saw Misu looking at him. Shingyouji smiled. Misu did not smile back. Shingyouji said something to Gii who turned his head to look at Misu. Gii nodded his head and patted Shingyouji on the shoulder. Shingyouji picked up his tray and brought it over to Misu's.

"What did Saki want Shingyouji?"

"He said you might study in the greenhouse tonight and that Hayama-san might play. He asked if I wanted to come along for tonight."

"Did he?" Misu looked up at Gii, but he was was already walking out of the cafeteria with Takumi by his side. Misu followed them, with Shingyouji two steps behind.

"I won't go if you don't want me to."

Misu stopped and turned on Shingyouji. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom. He pulled two chairs from behind the student's desks. He set one in front of Shingyouji and sat down in his own chair. Shingyouji sat down looking at Misu his head slightly bowed.

"Shingyouji I have been ignoring you these last few weeks, haven't I?"

Shingyouji held up his hands. "No Arata-san. I don't mind. I understand. You've been busy with your last classes and student council and getting ready for college and I would just get in the way."

Misu grabbed Shingyouji's hands and pulled them into his lap. "No Shingyouji, I haven't been a very good owner to my pet. I shouldn't have left you alone for so long." Misu took a deep breath and sighed. "Saki's right. You should come tonight. You should listen to Hayama play. And I want you to be there with me. You will come to the greenhouse tonight."

"Yes Arata-san."

"After that you will come to our study groups."

"I don't want to be everyone's way. I know you have to study."

"As do you Shingyouji. No one will mind that you're there."

"But Arata-san."

"No one will mind Shingyouji. I promise." Misu rubbed his fingers over Shingyouji's hands. "I am leaving soon and after that you will be alone. You might forget about me once I am gone."

Shingyouji jumped forward in his seat. "No Arata-san, I could never forget you. I'll miss you. I love you."

Misu let go of Shingyouji's hands and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him over into his lap. He wrapped one arm around his waist and one arm up into his hair.

"Arata-san, we're going to be late for class."

"I know." Misu pulled Shingyouji's head closer. He placed a soft kiss on Shingyouji's lips before leaning back. Shingyouji started to lean into him. Misu tightened his grip in Shingyouji's hair and pulled him back. He forced Shingyouji's head back in slight tilt exposing his neck. Misu lowered his head and placed his lips on the soft of Shingyouji's neck. His tongue moved out and licked a light wet spot. He lightly scraped his teeth along the trail he had left. Shingyouji shifted in his lap. Misu tightened his grip on Shingyouji's waist.

"Don't move." Misu whispered.

Misu loosened his grip in Shingyouji's hair, but the boy didn't move. Misu let his tongue slide from the hollow of Shingyouji's neck, up to his jaw line. He followed Shingyouji's jaw up to his ear. He let his tongue trace along the outside of his ear. Shingyouji moaned in response, but did not move.

"I have missed this." Misu whispered into Shingyouji's ear. He tongue licked into Shingyouji's inner ear. Shingyouji inhaled deeply and held his breath.

Misu began to raise his hand from Shingyouji's waist when loud voices walked by the classroom door. Misu pulled back and looked at the door. No one entered. Shingyouji let his breath out. His head lowering back down.

"We should get to class." Misu said quietly. Misu helped Shingyouji back to his feet. At the door of the classroom Misu stopped Shingyouji. He pulled him into his arms and placed a long kiss on Shingyouji's lips. Once he separated he said, "I will see you at the greenhouse tonight."

Misu opened the door and stepped out first. Shingyouji followed. At the end of the hallway they parted ways heading to their own classrooms. All eyes turned to Misu as he entered the room. He bowed to the teacher making his apologies. He quickly took his seat ignoring Gii and Takumi both smiling at him. At the end of the school day Gii stopped Misu.

"Misu, Takumi said you were coming to the greenhouse tonight."

"I said I might Saki."

"I am only asking because I offered to bring snacks and drinks tonight and I am getting a head count."

"If you offering free food and drinks then I'll be there Saki."

"Good we'll see you tonight. Takumi let's go."

Misu watched as Gii and Takumi left, walking side by side, whispering to each other. Misu grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He walked back to the dorms and into his room. Takumi was not there. Though he was not surprised. Gii and Takumi looked to be a mood today and would be most likely be gone until curfew. He went into the bathroom and freshened up. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. He straightened his tie and smoothed out his jacket. He looked at the clock and realized he would be half an hour early if he left then. He took a seat at his desk and stared at the books arranged along the back. It was as he left them. It had been awhile since Shingyouji had been there to rearrange his order.

Misu leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. In the hallway he heard as his classmates roamed the hallways. An occasional loud laugh made him wince at whatever student was being over excited. And yet in made him smile too, as it made him think of Shingyouji in his more happier, relaxed moments. Pulled from his memories by one particularly loud yell Misu glanced at the clock again. Time to go. He grabbed his study bag and headed for the greenhouse.

Misu walked alone along the path. As he approached the greenhouse he thought he saw movement inside but when he opened the door there was no one there. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Shingyouji, we appear to be first."

Misu stepped further into the greenhouse and stopped. Set up in the middle of a section of greenery was a table covered in a white tablecloth. On the table were three lit candles, two plates with some unwrapped snacks, two wine glasses and two cans of soda. There was also a vase with a single red rose and two placecards before each of the two chairs.

"What is…"

Most of the lights in the greenhouse went out, except for a few around the perimeter, leaving the main glow from the candles. Shingyouji stepped closer to Misu.

"Arata-san, what's happening?" He had yet to see the table standing behind Misu.

"I think our friends have played a trick on us." Misu stepped out of the way for Shingyouji to see. Somewhere a few feet away music began to play. He looked over, but it was only a speaker.

Shingyouji ran forward to the table. He picked up one of the placecards. "It has my name on it."

"I am sure it does Shingyouji." Misu looked around the greenhouse once more but there was nobody there but them. Misu stepped up to his chair and picked up his placecard. His name was written across with an arrow pointing down. He opened the card.

_Take one night off from studying. You deserve it. And so does Shingyouji._

_Takumi_

_PS Lock up when you leave - Gii_

Misu crumpled the note in his hands and shoved it in his pocket.

"Should we sit down?" Shingyouji asked.

MIsu looked at Shingyouji who was smiling at the table set before him. "Yes Shingyouji."

Shingyouji sat down quickly. Misu walked around the table and picked up one of the sodas. He opened it and poured it carefully into Shingyouji's glass. He repeated the process with his own glass. He pulled out his chair and sat across from Shingyouji. Still holding his glass he indicated to Shingyouji to pick up his own. Misu touched Shingyouji's glass with the rim of his and then took a small sip. He set his glass down and looked at Shingyouji who picked up a snack from his plate and popped it his mouth.

"Shingyouji we haven't talked about what's coming. What happens next."

Shingyouji swallowed his snack hard.

"You're leaving for college and I still have a year of school left."

"Yes Shingyouji that's the facts of what will happen, but we haven't talked about what happens with us after. We will be very far apart."

Shingyouji sighed deeply. "I understand Arata-san."

"Understand what Shingyouji?"

"That once you leave you will need to move on. You will be meeting new people and I cannot get in your way."

MIsu lowered his head and let out a small laugh. "Shingyouji. Did I not once say that you are my possession?" He looked back up at Shingyouji.

"Yes Arata-san."

"Do you think I am so careless with my possessions as to leave them behind. Or to forget them when them I do not see them every day? Especially one that is so important."

"No Arata-san."

"Shingyouji, you are mine. And you are mine forever. Just because I am leaving this school does not mean I am letting you go. Now do you understand."

A large smile spread across Shingyouji's face. "Yes I Arata-san, I understand."

"I won't be able to support you daily. But I expect you to keep up on your grades. Or I will find out. You will need to get into a good college."

"Of course Arata-san."

"And I know you will make other friends, but do not to get too close with them. You will visit me at least one holiday. And I will come back to visit for one holiday. Once we know our schedules it will be easier to know when we can call each other. There will be times, like these last few weeks where we won't be able to talk at all for awhile. But we will connect when we can."

"Arata-san?"

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"Thank you."

Misu let a small smile touch his lips. "We should eat. Saki paid for it all and I'd hate to waste his treat."

"Saki-senpi bought this all for us?"

"Yes, but I think Hayama is behind this set-up. Let's eat."

Misu picked up a snack off the plate and took a bite. Shingyouji grabbed something from his own plate and ate it whole. Misu leaned back in his chair letting his foot rest against Shingyouji's leg.

"Arata-san?"

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"You did that yesterday, at lunch."

"Yes Shingyouji, I did. What about it?"

Shingyouji blushed. "I like it."

Misu let one of his feet travel up the length of Shingyouji's leg and back down. "That too?"

Shingyouji's blush deepened. He nodded his head. MIsu set his foot back down, leaving it against Shingyouji's leg. He settled his weight into the chair, taking bites of food and sips of soda. Shingyouji's blush faded as he settled in enjoying the treats. He started to happily talk of nothing. Misu let him continue, enjoying his chatter at least for a little while.

As their plates were cleared and the glasses emptied their light conversation slowed. "It's time to head back to the dorms." Misu said.

Shingyouji nodded his head. They both stood slowly. Misu blew out the candles. He left the rest of the table as is. At the door he turned the lock and pulled it shut. Misu stepped out onto the path first and Shingyouji followed two steps behind. After a few steps Misu stopped. He turned to Shingyouji.

"Come here."

Shingyouji stepped closer. Misu reached down and took Shingyouji's hand. He curled his fingers in between Shingyouji's and started walking again. They walked hand in hand in silence. Misu lead him all the way to Shingyouji's room, not once letting go of his hand. A few classmates openly stared, but no one whispered.

"Can you tell Hayama-san thank you for me?" Shingyouji asked.

"Yes Shingyouji I will. Good night, and I will see you tomorrow."

Shingyouji opened his bedroom door and went inside. Misu walked down to his room. Inside he expected to find Takumi, but the room was still empty. He changed out of his school uniform into his nightly sleeping pants and shirt. He turned off all but Takumi's soft bedside light and crawled into his own bed, his back to the room.

He shut his eyes, letting his mind wander to sleep, the image of Shingyouji at the greenhouse still fresh in his mind. Happy and easygoing. His. He lightly smiled at this thought.

He heard the bedroom door open and close. Misu woke just enough to say "Shingyouji sends his thanks Hayama." Takumi answered with a non vocal response. "Well good night, Hayama."

Misu began to drift back to sleep. He could hear Takumi move through the room. Stepping softly across the floor coming closer to his bed. Misu's brain faded closer to sleep, until he felt a hand grab the side of his sheets. The covers were lifted away from his body and Takumi climbed in next to him.

"Don't be funny Hayama. This is the wrong bed. You sleep over there."

"Arata-san."

Misu's eyes flew open. He spun over in bed, pulling the sheets in all directions with him. He landed face to face with Shingyouji.

"Am I asleep?"

"Dreaming of me again Arata-san?" Misu reached out and pinched Shingyouji's side lightly. "Ouch. I think you're suppose to pinch yourself Arata-san."

"What are you doing here? Curfew is in 5 minutes."

"Hayama-san said he would change places with me tonight. He will sleep in my room and I get to stay here."

"Are you sure Hayama is okay with this?"

Shingyouji started to roll away. "I can go back to my room if you want."

Misu grabbed at the sheets wrapped oddly around his body. He took hold of a corner and threw them off his body, over Shingyouji and on to the floor. He wrapped his arm around Shingyouji and pulled him up on top of his body. Misu on his back, Shingyouji laying across his chest his legs straddling Misu. Shingyouji let his arms fall to either side of Misu's head. Misu wrapped his arms around Shingyouji's chest and held him in a tight hug. Shingyouji lay his head next to Misu's.

After a minute Misu loosened his grip. Shingyouji pushed himself up so he was looking down at Misu. He started to lower his head but stopped. Misu nodded his head slightly. Shingyouji dropped down pressing his lips against Misu's. Shingyouji let out his tongue but Misu kept his lips shut. Shingyouji traced his tongue along Misu's lips. He pressed a little harder, and Misu opened his lips just a fraction and sucked the tip of Shingyouji's tongue into his mouth. Shingyouji let a out small moan.

Misu released Shingyouji's tongue and opened his lips further. Misu let his tongue meet Shingyouji's and twist around it. Shingyouji lifted and dropped his head, pushing deeper with his kiss and then pulling away. Misu stroked one hand up and down Shingyouji's back, slowly tugging up his shirt until he reached bare skin. He let his fingers sail across the smooth skin pulling the shirt up further.

Shingyouji released the kiss and pushed himself sitting upright. Misu grabbed the edges of the shirt and pulled it over Shingyouji's head, tossing the shirt to the floor. Shingyouji placed his hands on Misu's hips grabbing his shirt. Misu propped himself up and allowed Shingyouji to pull the shirt out from under him. He moved left then right to remove each arm. Shingyouji threw the shirt to the floor next to his own. Misu reached up and pulled Shingyouji back against his body maneuvering down onto the bed.

Misu's hands roamed up and down Shingyouji's bare back. Shingyouji leaned on his elbows, looking down at Misu, his eyes half closed. Misu let his hands roam further down rubbing Shingyouji's behind. His hands first over the cloth, then slipping beneath. Shingyouji let his eyes fall completely shut. Misu smiled as he watched Shingyouji's face and the look of pleasure that appeared.

Shingyouji head dropped lower and lower as Misu's hands massaged into his back and behind. Misu lifted his head and kissed Shingyouji. Misu lowered his head and Shingyouji followed. Their lips meet and parted. Their tongues circling each other. Misu slid his hands up to Shingyouji's shoulders and squeezed tight. Shingyouji pressed harder into the kiss letting out soft moans.

Misu released his hold and trailed his hands downwards. His hands meeting the edge of Shingyouji's pants. He started to push the waistband down. Shingyouji tried to lift his hips, but he was stuck by his position. Shingyouji pushed himself back up on his elbows and looked down at Misu again.

"Shingyouji stand up." Shingyouji crawled off Misu and stood up, his back to Misu. He reached for his pants waistband. "Shingyouji."

He glanced over his shoulder at Misu. He turned around. Misu nodded his head and smiled at him. Shingyouji grabbed his waistband and quickly pushed his pants and underwear to the floor. He took a step back toward the bed.

"Stop."

Shingyouji stopped. "Arata-san." Shingyouji pleaded.

"Quiet."

Misu words were forceful but not cruel. He looked at Shingyouji starting with his feet, looking over his naked body. His eyes traveling upwards. My possession. The word appeared in his mind as he looked over Shingyouji's naked form standing before him. He had said that word earlier that evening. Calling Shingyouji his possession. Though the word felt weak. It was more than possession, it was something shared between only them.

His eyes traveled up to Shingyouji's naked chest. My pet and I owner. Another concept for possession and yet still not enough. And while true that Shingyouji was his pet, he was Shingyouji's owner. A connection that he could not have with anyone else but Shingyouji. And as owner he was responsible for everything for his pet. His care, his well being, his happiness, his...love.

Misu's eyes reached Shingyouji's. The boy was blushing from Misu's careful examination of his naked body. Misu turned in the bed and put his feet on the ground. He stood up and stepped next to Shingyouji. Shingyouji's eyes tracked Misu, but he didn't move. Misu stepped behind Shingyouji and placed one hand on his hip the other on his shoulder. He leaned in and kissed the side of Shingyouji's neck. Misu felt Shingyouji's shiver through his hands and lips.

"Shingyouji?" Misu whispered in Shingyouji's ear.

"Yes Arata-san?"

"You understood what I meant in the greenhouse tonight?"

"In the greenhouse?"

"That you are mine forever." Misu slid his hands around Shingyouji's front pulling him tight against his body. Letting him feel the fullness of his excitement.

"I think so Arata-san."

"I want you by my side forever. Or following right behind me, which ever my pet prefers. But either way, be with me always," Misu lowered his voice and whispered very quietly "And I will be yours forever."

"Ararta-san?" Shingyouji pushed himself free of Misu's grasp and turned around. "What did you say?"

Misu lifted his hand and placed it against Shingyouji's cheek. "What I am saying Shingyouji is you are mine and I am yours. I…" Misu looked deeply into his lover's face, the hint of tears appearing in Shingyouji's eyes. "love you."

Shingyouji fell against Misu, wrapping his arms around him and holding tight. Misu hugged him back tightly. For a few moments neither moved. Then Misu's hand began to stroke Shingyouji's back. With the reminder of Shingyouji's naked body that was pressed fully against him his body responded. His hands drifted downwards stroking Shingyouji's lower back and lower still. Shingyouji reacted by moving his hands across Misu's back. Misu breathed deeply at the touch. His own hands slowing their exploration.

Misu pulled himself away from Shingyouji again taking in the full nakedness of him. His body responded, growing stiffer at the sight. Misu put his hands to his own waistband and pushed his pants to the floor, leaving himself standing naked and erect before Shingyouji. He stepped back to the bed and sat down. He held out his hand for Shingyouji. Shingyouji took hold and sat down next to him.

From the bedside table Misu picked up a bottle of lotion and placed a portion into the palm of his hand. He gently pushed Shingyouji onto his back on the bed and coaxed his legs apart. Misu moved up on the bed so he was sitting next to Shingyouji. As he placed one hand between Shingyouji's legs as he set his other hand across Shingyouji's chest feeling his beating heart. The hand between Shingyouji's legs began to massage gently. Shingyouji's heart beat a little faster. Misu looked up to Shingyouji's face and found Shingyouji looking up at him.

Shingyouji lifted his hand and entwined his fingers with Misu's hand laying on his chest. Misu massaged a little stronger. Shingyouji heart was beating heavily beneath his hand, his breath coming out long. Misu closed his hand so that only one finger remain touching Shingyouji, running along his sensitive skin. He ran his fingers once around Shingyouji's entrance before moving away. Shingyouji moan sounded almost pained. Shingyouji still looked up at him eyes half closed, but not daring to shut. Misu drifted his finger back and ran it around twice before moving away. A look of pleading filed Shingyouji's face, his grip on Misu's hand tightening.

Misu smiled as he brought his hand back to Shingyouji's entrance. His finger once again rubbing against Shingyouji's soft skin. With eyes still focused on Shingyouji he pressed his finger into Shingyouji's entrance. Shingyouji's hips lifted slightly from the bed. Misu pushed a little harder. Shingyouji gasped out loudly. His hand slid from Misu's and fell to the bed. Misu slid a second finger into Shingyouji. Shingyouji's fingers gripped the bedsheet tightly as Misu pulled away and pushed again.

Misu kept his eyes intently on Shingyouji's face. Shingyouji's eyes drifted completely shut. His heart still beat strong beneath Misu's palm. Shingyouji's hips rocked slightly with each push of his hand. Shingyouji lightly groaning each time.

Pulling his hand away one last time, Misu leaned down quickly pressing his lips against Shingyouji's slightly open mouth. Shingyouji inhaled quickly and opened his mouth wider. Misu kissed Shingyouji hard and long. His hand roaming across Shingyouji's bare chest. He drifted his kisses away from Shingyouji's mouth and up his face. He placed a kiss on each of Shingyouji's closed eyelids.

Pushing himself up Misu hovered over Shingyouji. Slowly Shingyouji opened his eyes and looked up at Misu. A slow smile appeared on his face. Misu moved to a sitting position, running his hands down Shingyouji's arms to his hands. Grabbing hold he pulled Shingyouji sitting up. Misu swung his legs around on the bed and laid down on his back holding out a hand to Shingyouji. Shingyouji grasped it and crawled over Misu, straddling his legs. WIth his other hand Misu took himself in hand and stroked a few times getting more erect. Misu pulled Shingyouji forward until he was straddling his hips. Misu held himself firm as he helped Shingyouji carefully ease himself down.

As Shingyouji lowered himself Misu felt his hips responding, trying to push up. He held back, waiting for Shingyouji to be comfortable. Releasing Misu's hand Shingyouji dropped his hands to the bed, leaning over Misu. Misu stared into Shingyouji's deep eyes. He lifted his hands to Shingyouji's chest and slid them down the side of his body, letting his hands rest on Shingyouji's hips. His willpower gone he thrust his hips upwards. He moaned as the first real wave of pleasure appeared.

Shingyouji responded by pressing his hips downwards. Before the first wave of pleasure faded a second wave moved through Misu. Misu eyes shut, heightening his sense of Shingyouji's touch. The comfortable feeling of Shingyouji's weight pressed against him. His fingers dug into Shingyouji's skin. His body pressing upwards towards Shingyouji as he moved downwards. Every nerve in his body felt the touch of pleasure that moved through him.

Misu slid his hands back up Shingyouji's sides and pulled him closer. Shingyouji hips pushed against him even as he lowered his body. Lifting and falling, over and over. Misu's body followed Shingyouji's rhythm. Each thrust was bringing him him closer, he could feel his climax building.

"Shingyouji." Misu slid his hands back down Shingyouji's side and placed them firmly on his hips. Shingyouji slowed his movement. Misu opened his eyes and looked up at Shingyouji leaning directly above him, his eyes opened, staring down at him. Shingyouji smiled as he lifted and dropped his hips again.

"Shingyouji. I'm…" Misu tightened his hold on Shingyouji's hips.

Shingyouji again lifted and dropped his hips, twice.

"Shingyouji."

"I know Arata-san." Shingyouji lowered his head and kissed Misu. "I want you too."

Shingyouji pushed himself back up slightly. Shingyouji lifted and lowered hips, his pace building in speed. Misu's eyes closed again. He was reaching his limit. He hips lifted from the bed as he pressed into Shingyouji's thrusts. His whole body filled with warmth as his climax rushed through him. He held tightly to Shingyouji as he pressed into him through the climax. His hips thrusting again and again until the last bit of pleasure washed away. He relaxed his grip and lowered his hips back to the bed.

Shingyouji maneuvered himself off of Misu and lay down next to him, laying partially across his chest. Misu wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Misu could feel Shingyouji's erection pressed against him. Misu took one hand away from his embrace and began to stroke Shingyouji's back. Very softly Misu could hear tiny moans of happiness coming from Shingyouji.

Misu slid his hand around and gently pushed Shingyouji off his chest. He moved over to allow Shingyouji to lay completely on his back while he lay next to him on his left. He leaned down and kissed Shingyouji's lips. He dragged his fingers across Shingyouji's naked chest, down his right arm to his hand. He lifted it from the bed and placed it on Shingyouji's erection. He pulled his own hand away leaving Shingyouji holding himself.

"Arata-san?" Shingyouji looked up at Misu.

Misu leaned close to Shingyouji. "I want a memory to take with me to college. An image of what you look like while here without me."

"Arata-san."

"You would rather I take a picture of you like this? You choose."

"No, no Arata-san. No pictures."

Misu smiled at Shingyouji. "Good choice."

Misu brought his hand up and lightly rubbed against one of Shingyouji's nipples. Shingyouji's body trembled in response. Misu looked down as Shingyouji slowly started to move his hand. Reaching over Shingyouji, Misu grabbed the bottle of lotion off the table. Opening it he squirted a portion directly onto Shingyouji. Misu moved back over Shingyouji to set the bottle back on the table, his eyes directly on Shingyouji's lips. He leaned down to kiss Shingyouji, the lotion bottle missing the table and falling to the floor. He hand now free Misu pressed his fingers into Shingyouji's chest rubbing his skin, teasing each of his nipples. Shingyouji moaned loudly into his mouth.

Misu could feel Shingyouji's pace quickening. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned back to look down Shingyouji's body. He watched as Shingyouji brought himself to climax. His hips pushing against his hand, his chest rising and falling with his labored breathing, his eyes looking directly at Misu. Shingyouji's body slowly relaxed. His hand remaining holding himself.

"Don't move."

Misu crawled off of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a warm washcloth and tissues. First he cleaned Shingyouji's hand and chest with the tissue, tossing them quickly into the garbage. Next he slowly rubbed the washcloth over Shingyouji, cleaning his whole body and legs. He set the washcloth on the table and lay down next to Shingyouji placing his head on his chest. This time he could feel and hear Shingyouji's heart pounding.

"My bed is a mess. We should sleep in Hayama's bed tonight."

"Arata-san."

"You think we should sleep like this?"

"Can we stay like this a little longer, then I'll remake the bed."

"A few minutes, then we should get some sleep."

Misu wrapped his arm over Shingyouji's chest keeping him pressed to the bed. He lifted his head slightly and kissed Shingyouji's side. He rest his head back down on Shingyouji's chest. His head rose and fell with each of Shingyouji's breaths. His eyes closed. His own breath slowed and his body relaxed.

"Just a few more minutes." Misu whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: In a case of funny timing with Akkadia's update of the retelling of the Pure story I was also planning to have Misu wait to say those three words until my next chapter, which I plan to be the last in this series (don't worry I have future stories of these two brewing already). But Misu defied me and said the words earlier than I planned. I swear I didn't have any control over it. He took control of this chapter and said it himself.


End file.
